Eywa's Daughter
by Lightan117
Summary: I'm different. I'm strange. I do not belong but when I go to Pandora to help my mother, I feel like I'm coming home for the first time. When I arrive, things start to happen and I feel connected to this place some how. I need to figure this out. I need to know why I feel what I feel. I need to know who I really am.
1. Prologue Take Two!

Hey everyone and welcome back to the rewrite but for those who are just join us, welcome to Eywa's daughter. I hope you all enjoy what I've fixed and added, I changed a lot of stuff for this story and the chapters will be updated at random. I will still continuing my others but this will be my side project. So, without much left to say I give you a rewrite of the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's. Everything else belongs to James Cameron.**

** This story is dedicated to my friend/beta Lexia who died of cancer. My she forever rest in peace. She is sorely missed.**

~oOo~

Earth...I used to consider it my home, my birthplace. However, fate and a bit of chance I found my true home, a place where I was naturally born but earth will forever remain part of my life. My old life.

I was born on December 25th when it was the first time in years when it actually snowed on earth. Snow hasn't fallen in 20 years. When my parents held me in their arms they knew I wasn't going to be a normal child. My grandmother who lived with us said I was a special child, one that should be treasured. My father had a different opinion. when he saw my eyes he said that I was blind, saying that I would need to go to a special school and such. He wanted a normal child, one with out defects. My mother and grandmother didn't have a problem with it, children these days came out with one or two side effects with Earth's changing atmosphere and oxygen levels. Most people, down in the lower city sections have to where oxygen masks to breathe.

When I turned 2 my father noticed that, what the expected to me blond hair, turned out to be white. A pure white color that matched my creamy white eyes. My mother and father started to argue for a while until I never saw my dad again, leaving me with my mom and grandmother. My grandmother seemed happy but my mother complemented that I should at least have a father figure to turn to when I get older. As I grew I didn't seem to mind that my father was gone but at times I felt like my mother was lonely at time because of that missing person. She would smile whenever I could climb into her bed at night, filling in the empty spot in her bed. Now that bed is empty.

The one thing about my mom is that she's stubborn as hell and I have it too. You see, my mom is one of the scientists who are working on the _Pandora Project _before I was even born. They found a planet that has unobtanium, the one resource that help's power earth's energy. However they found creatures and people living there as well, much to my mom's interest. So, my mom and other scientists were picked to go, along with the military, to see and learn more about Pandora and it's people.

"_Why do you have to go?_" My ten year old self said to my mom as she got packed up to leave. My mom has been studying their language and cultures for the past ten years. After dad left, she started to teach me as well. Along with English of course.

"_Because I have to. Your grandmother will be taking care of you until you get out of high school_." Yes, I was a ten year old in high school. My brain waves were so strong that I was able to pick up and learn faster than normal kids. And since my genes were abnormal they're the reason my hair and eyes are while and no, I'm not albino.

"_How long does it take to get to Pandora?_" I asked her. She took my hand and headed for my room. She pulled the covers away from my bed then tucked me in.

"_It takes 6 years to get there. So I won't be able to talk to you until then but when I do get there, I'll call you and see how you are. Ok?_" she asked.

"_Ok._" I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well.

"_Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. And if you go to school and do well, maybe you can come help me. I always need an assistant._" she smiled.

"_What about Max? Is he going?_" Max was like a father to me, ever since my dad left us. Max was my only friend I ever had, besides my cat Jay.

"_Sorry sweetheart, he is. Max has been studying with me and he has to go too._" My mom said rather sadly since she knew I was close with him, "_but just remember that I need you to be strong for me and take care of your grandmother. Just keep practicing and someday you'll see Pandora._"

"_Ok, I will. Night._" I said to her and closed my eyes/

"_Night sweetheart_." She patted my hair down and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. I heard my mom go to her room, grabbing her bags, checking everything downstairs, then left the house with a soft click of the lock, locking behind her. I wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't. The house seemed empty without her in the next room.

"_You need to sleep, little one. Tomorrow you're helping your grandmother with the plants._" Went a voice that pattered its way to my bed. A soft purring noise crawled its way over my hips to sit on my tummy. My cat Jay sat in front of me with is golden eyes glowing. I sat up and looked at him.

"_But mom's leaving. Just like daddy did._" I said with small tears in my eyes.

"_No she isn't. You'll see her. Remember what Max talked to you about?"_ Jay asked as he rubbed his face against my neck with a soft purr.

"_Yeah._"

"_Just remember what he said and you'll see her again. Now get some sleep. You have your lessons tomorrow and I need my nails clipped."_ Jay said with a smug voice. I smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"_You're so funny Jay. I'm glad you're still here."_ I whispered to him.

Another thing I forgot to mention is that since I had abnormal genes and my brain waves were so strong, I was able to talk to wildlife plant life. My grandma has the same abilities as me but she's...different when it come to my gifts as she calls them. It's almost like it's her teaching me but there's something, someone, else behind it. Like an invisible force of some kind. That's why she trains me to control it because there was one time when we went to the zoo of endangered animals and I could hear what each one of them were saying that it overwhelmed me so much that I almost passed out. She quieted the voice and told me with time I would be able to pick and chose which voices I want to hear.

After that, she started to help me train. By the time I turned 12, she gave me a wooden crescent moon necklace. Said that this was my sign. My grandma was one of those few people who believed that sprits were everywhere and that you should respect them. My mom calls my grandma nuts but I beg to differ. She's always given me good advice when I need it. You could sit with her for hours and just feel comfortable around her, like, you could tell her your deepest secrete and she'll never tell.

A few years after my mom left, at the age of sixteen, my grandmother taught me everything she knew. However, it wasn't long before her health started to get worse. I tried to contact my mom but I couldn't reach her. I forgot she's been sleeping for the past six years. They must have just arrived and hadn't gotten everything up and running just yet. I had to wait even longer to see my mom.

On my 18th birthday, my grandmother passed away. I still clung to her lessons and continued to work hard on my studies on Pandora. I was the brightest and smartest student that they had, besides two of my fellow colleges, Norm Spellman and Tom Sully. I knew Tom and Norm when I was placed in my sixth year of studying. I was studying animal life this year and was grouped together with the two. Norm was a spineless man with good intentions but really needed to grow a backbone and Tom was like an over-protective brother and he loved to play jokes on people, all the time.

In the next few years, by the time I turned 23, Norm and me were to be shipped out to Pandora as Avatar drivers. Tom…..was killed a few weeks ago. His brother didn't hold a funeral but I mourned him none the less. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was able to get a hold of Max and tell him what's been going on, on earth. When I told him about my grandmother he was sad but he said that her time was coming anyway. Then he got an idea. He said that he wouldn't tell my mom that I was coming to Pandora and said to leave it a surprise. I laughed and smiled then agreed to his plan. Therefore, the next few weeks I've been getting ready to go and making sure that everything would be taken after. Next, stop Pandora!

~oOo~

"_**All those heading to Pandora, please find your name case and wait for a personal to assist you strap in.**_" Went the loudspeaker. The cases went by last name so I was in **A** section. I climbed the stairs and found my case marked **C.****Augustine **and waited for someone to come along.

"All set to go?" I turned around as one of the assistants walked my way. I nodded and he opened the case. He took my bag and I stepped inside. He started to apply sensors on my arms then strapped me in. "So this is how this is gonna work. Once your strapped in, along with everyone else, we'll start shutting the cases and putting you guys to sleep using a harmless gas. If you wake up in the middle of the trip, which has happened, there is a button on your left side that will call us. If that ever happens don't panic, we'll come and get everything situated. It's going to be six years total by the time we get there and we'll brief everyone once they wake up. Any questions?" The man asked me.

"No , I'm good." I said. He smiled and gave my shoulder a pat then left me standing in my case. I watched as other people walked by and I talked to a woman next to me when I felt my case start to close then shift so I was now laying flat. I felt movement, hearing my case lock in, then the sound of a loudspeaker turn on.

"_**Alright everybody, we're now heading to Pandora. Now just close your eyes and take a long nap.**_" Went the loud speaker. "**See you in six years.**" I felt myself start to slip away as the gas came into my case. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs anymore and my eyes started to slowly close as I was brought to a heavy sleep…

~oOo~

And that's it! The rewrite! Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know if you guys are still interested in the story! Thanks for reading!


	2. Pandora Redo

Hey everyone and welcome back to chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed the new beginning and so I bring you this new chapter.

"Talking."

"_Na'vi talking."_

~oOo~

They told me that you wouldn't dream. But I did. It's been the same dream since I found out I was heading to Pandora. I would get the dream at least three times a week. Each time I see myself running…

Running freely…I could feel a heart beat under my feet and voices in my ears but they don't hurt. They're muffled but they don't hurt like they normally do when I slip up.

However, this time…it's different. When I'm running, I'm not in my human body. I'm in a different one and I was running faster than normal. The trees blur past me as I ran. I've never felt so alive before. The heartbeat, beats each time my foot hits the ground. Then I come to a cliff… I jump off and see the land below me and I couldn't help but smile. The land is lush with colors and the calls of animals roar in my ears. As I look down, I see…

I wake up…

Each time, in that dream, in that same place, I wake up. I can't help it but I just can't see the end of the dream or if it even was the end. However, this time, when I woke up I wasn't in my soft, warm bed at home. I was in my case, heading to Pandora when my case started to open…

"Have a nice nap?" I looked up to see a doctor un-hooking me from my case, taking off the monitors.

"Feels like I got hit by a car." I muttered and the doctor chuckled. He shook his head and floated away.

"You've been in cryo for five years, nine months and 22 days. You will be hungry. You will be weak." A doctor called but the only thing I could say was; "now you tell me." Once I was free, I floated over to my locker and put on my beanie hat. That way, people won't see my white hair. I always felt self-conscious about it and I always hid it when I was out shopping. People give me looks, as if I'm a freak. But I'm not. I'm like any other but I only look different. That's the thing with humans, the hate people who are different. They can't get over looks to see into the personality of a person. To truely see who they are.

As I floated, I thought I saw a ghost. It was Tom, floating right by me…but Tom was dead…no, it wasn't Tom. It was Jake…What was he doing here? I shook it off and headed to where everyone else was. They told us where they would be putting us and what's been happening, allowing us to change into clothes we brought with us before they loaded us into transport ships, along with a few cargo for the scientists but I really didn't mind. As I looked for a seat, I noticed a certain someone with a free seat next to him.

"Mind of I sit here?" I asked him. He looked up and gave me a weird look but gestured to the seat next to him. "It's the eyes isn't?"

"They're white. Most people with white eyes are blind. How come you can see?" Jake asked and I chuckled.

"I was born with them. My father carried the genes but it's the women who actually show the trait. I don't mind but the stares get on my nerves sometimes." I told him. Ever since I was little, people give me this look. A look of sympathy or the look of disgusted. They see me as someone who needs help or wished to be normal but I don't. I love the way I look because it's me. I'm unique.

"Sorry. Kind of new to this sort of thing. I'm Jake by the way, Jake Sully." He extended his hand and I gave it a firm handshake.

"Celene Augustine. I knew your brother Jake, he talked a lot about you." I said giving him a small smile.

"Nothing bad I hope." He joked as the ship jerked and headed for Pandora.

"No, nothing like that. Still, why are you here? Not to be rude but you seem more of the military then brains." I said.

"Two men asked me if I wanted to take over Tommy's place. They didn't give me all the details but I said yes to it." Jake said. He really doesn't know what he's getting into. Let's just hope he's ready for it.

"Don't worry. I'm in the same section as your brother. Stick close and you won't have to worry about anything…except my mother. When it comes to her work, she's gets pretty protective." I told him. We were like that until we landed. Talking about the good old days when earth was greener and a sign for hope and liberty. Now….now it's worth nothing to some.

I told Jake about Tom and his work. Jake smiled and I would tell he was being drawn back to good memories. Good times with family….he's lucky he has them. Then Jake told me of how he lost his legs. I felt saddened but he told me it was nothing to worry over. He's strong…I could feel it.

"Exo-packs on! Let's go! Exo-packs on!" shouted the supervisor. Jake and me grabbed our packs and placed them on quickly. "Remember people, you lose that mask your on unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes! Let's nobody be dead today! It looks very bad on my report." He said. I looked over at Jake and we both shook our heads. Does everyone care about money these days?

When we felt the ship land, the supervisor spoke again, "Harnesses off! Get your packs!" He shouted. I grabbed my pack but still sat next to Jake. There was no way I'm going off without him. "When that ramp comes down, go directly into the base. Do not stop!" Then the ramp came down, "Go directly inside. Wait for my mark." You could actually see the air difference when the door opened, "Go, go, go, go! Get out of here!" everyone then moved in a straight line as they left. I stood up and waited for Jake. When I went to grab his back, he shook his head and said he got it. I nodded and waited, "Let's go special case and Miss Scientist! Do not make me wait for you!" I really wanted to drop kick that man so hard, he will feel it for week, but starting on bad terms is a bad move.

On our way towards the base, a walker almost squished us and we had to wait for this huge truck to pass us with arrows stuck in the tires. I noticed that a few guns-for-hire were waiting for us as we made our way towards the door and with my hearing increased over the years, so I could make out what they were saying.

"Check this out. Meals on wheels." One said and I cringed. They were talking about Jake.

"Now, that is just wrong….however the babe is just all kinds of wrong. Get a load of that body." The bald man said and it made feel shiver from his words. Great, another asshole who needs to learn his place. As we walked past I noticed a small weed plant by their feet. I whispered a favor and the plant ended up tripping the guns-for-hire once we pasted them. "Thank you." I whispered and I heard a small whisper back to me. I've practiced my communication with plants for years, learning to get their attention and better side if I needed a favor. With trees, they have a similar eye-for-an-eye way but all they want in return from me is a little attention and order. Make people respect them so to speak.

When we were inside, heading to the mess I had to make note of how huge the base was. I've seen military bases before but this was crazy. When we came to the mess hall I noticed we were the last to sit down so we sat in the back, listening to Scar-face, as I like to call him, talk about Pandora.

"If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R&R, after a tour on Pandora. Out there, beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your for jujubes." Said scar-face. I leaned over to Jake and whispered that it was untrue. "We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that will start your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with a naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill." I winced at the word kill. Killing wasn't in my dictionary. "As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules, Pandora rules. Rule number one…"

"There's nothing like an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease." Jake whispered in my ear. I smiled at his comment. There's always that one person who makes you think that things are actually ok but in reality, all you have to do is step outside to see that it's not. Problem is…your seeing with your eyes, not someone else's. Two sides of a story, two sides of a coin, and ending and a beginning. There will always be options.

~oOo~

When we were dismissed, we headed down one of the halls, trying to figure out where to go. I was pushing Jake down the hallways, giving his arms a chance to rest as we tried to find where the science lab was. I told Jake that my mom would possibly be there since its been her life's work.

"What do you think of Scar-face?" I asked Jake and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about him. He may look tough but you know deep, deep, deep down, he's an overgrown teddy bear." Jake said with a bright smile. I laughed and Jake joined in. It felt good to laugh with someone for once.

"Jake!" We turned to see Norm running towards us, "Your Jake, right? Tom's brother. Wow! You look just like him. Sorry, I'm Norm. Spellman. I went through avatar training with him." Norm said and shook Jake's hand.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" I asked. Norm turned and gave me a smile.

"No, just army chow." Jake said and I slapped his arm before giving Norm a hug.

"It's good to see you Norm, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"I felt like I was back in that bar when we were graduating. Still don't know how you could hold your liquor like that." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I never show how I work. I am a master, after all!" Norm laughed and we continued back down the hall. I asked Norm where the Bio-lab was and he said he knew the way so we followed him, lightly taking on our way there.

We walked down a few corridors until we found it. Inside scientists were working and things were busy as usual. Jake and Norm were impressed but I have already seen a lab like this before. Mom took me to work with her a couple of times so I could see what I will be doing when I get older. I loved it.

"We're going to spend a lot of time up here." Norm snapped me out of it. "Link…this is the Link room. This is where we're connected to our avatars." Out of the corner of my eye I see three tanks being unloaded. I poked Jake in the shoulder and pointed to them. He rolled over to them with me behind him.

"Damn, they got big." Jake said. One of the scientists, who was checking the tank, turned around.

"Max?" I asked. The man smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Celene! God it's great to see you! You got so big." Max said and let me go.

"So did they." I answered.

"Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So the proprioception sims seem to work really well." Norm said.

"Yeah, they got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take them out tomorrow." Max said and pointed to one of tanks, "there's your Celene." I followed his finger to the last tank in the row.

My avatar looked exactly like me, in almost every way. Her skin was a pale blue unlike the pictures I've seen. Her body also seemed to have more curves than a rectangle. Her hair was the same pure white as mine but besides the braid, her hair went to the shoulders loosely. She seemed so peaceful sleeping in the tank.

"Max, she's so beautiful!" I told him.

"Hey, they're your genes. I'm surprised she hasn't grown plants or done anything else." Max was the only one who knew my secret besides my grandma. My mom doesn't even know. My grandma made sure she never knew. I looked over at Norm and Jake who gave us weird looks.

"Inside joke from when I was a kid." I jabbed Max in the side. The boys looked at each other and continued to look at their avatars. That was close. If anyone figured out I had strange abilities, I'll be put on a table and be tested! God….just thinking about it, makes my skin crawl.

(Jake's POV)

"The concept is that every driver is matched to his or her, in Celene's case, own avatar so that their nerves systems are in tune, or something. This is why they offered me the gig, because I can link with Tommy's avatar, which is insanely expensive." I looked over to the two men that are talking behind me, "Is this right? I just say whatever into the video log?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we gotta get in the habit of documenting everything. You know, what we see, what we feel. It's all part of the science." Norm said to me. I turned around to face the camera again.

"And good science is good observation." The guy called Max said. I looked over at Celene who had no trouble do this sort of thing. It seems as though, she's been through this already.

"Plus it will keep you sane for the next six years." Norm muttered with a laugh.

"All right. Whatever." I fixed the camera so it was on my face, "So, uh… Well, here I am, doing science."

(Celene's POV)

"I can't believe I'm here, on Pandora! Mom always dreamed that I would come here and work side by side with her. Still, I can't believe it! Pandora is the most beautiful place I've seen. The pictures don't even compare to the real thing." I look up at Jake, Norm, and Max, "Even though Tom's not here, Jake is. I can feel Tom's energy through Jake's actions. They look so much like each other but their different in every way possible. Norm is still Norm, goofy as all ways. Max, I'm glad to see. I can't wait to see mom. I haven't seen a good look at her in years…not since grandma died." I looked up when someone called my name. Max was calling me over. "That's all for today. See ya, people." I hit the off switch and walked over to everyone else.

"Ready to see your mom?" Max asked. I nodded and followed him, along with Jake and Norm. Once we walked through the door, I saw what was gonna be home for the next few years. It's all bright and shiny to me, compared to others. When a woman said that drivers were coming out of link, my heart started to beat really fast. What is she gonna say? Would she smile? Give me attitude? Give me a lecture like when I was little about making people respect me even though I have abnormal genes.

"Who's got my goddamn cigarette? Guy's! What's wrong with this picture?" Her voice shouted to the others. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Grace Augustine is a legend." Norm said, "She's the head of the avatar program." He told Jake.

"And my mother." I chimed in.

"She wrote the book, I mean, literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany." He said, which I could see, Jake really didn't care.

"Well, that's 'cause she likes plants better than people." Max said and I gave his arm a slap, "It's true!"

"No it isn't and you know those things will kill you!" I called to her. I could tell she rolled her eyes by the way her head moved before she turned around. When she did….I could tell she is surprised since I'm walking towards her.

"Celene?" Tears formed in her eyes she was spoke, looking me over.

"Hey mom, it's been a long time hasn't?" I asked her. She dropped her cigarette and ran over to me. Her arms wrapped around and gave me the biggest hug you could possible think a woman her age could give.

"You've gotten so big! What made you come all the way out here?" she asked pulling away with a smile.

"I'm an avatar driver mom. Remember? You got that idea stuck in my head since I was ten." I told her.

She laughed, "Of course I do. You have to tell me all about, when we get a chance."

"Grace," Max chimed in, "I'd like you to met Norm Spellman and Jake Sully." Mom let me go and faced the two Avatar drivers.

"Norm. I heard good things about you. How's you Na'vi?" my mom asked him, placing her hands behind her back.

"_May the All Mother smile upon your greeting."_ Norm said in Na'vi.

"_Not bad. You sound a little formal."_ Mom answered.

"_I've studied for five years, unlike your daughter, she studied for 10 years, but there is still so much to learn." _Norm said with a smile.

"_Ten years?_" Mom asked, turning her head towards me?

"_What can I say? I learned from the best. Besides, I've had a lot of free time on my hands._" I told her.

"Grace? This is Jake Sully." Max interrupted.

"Ma'am." Jake held out his arm to shake her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are, I don't need you. I need your brother. You know, the PhD who trained three years for this mission?"

"He's dead," Jake said coldly, "I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone."

"How much lab training had you had?" Oh, boy.

"I dissected a frog once." It's high school, all over again.

"You see? You see. I mean, they're just pissing on us without even a courtesy of calling it rain." My mom turned to leave, "I'm going to Selfridge."

"No, Grace, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No, man, this is such bullshit! I'm gonna kick his corporate butt." My mom left through the door.

"Don't let it get you down, when her work is evolved, she get's defensive. Come back tomorrow and show her you mean business being here." I said to Jake and gave Max a quick smile before I left to follow my mom.

By the time I caught up to my mom, we were half way to where ever she was going. Her eyes told me she was hell-bent on speaking her mind and she didn't care if it was to her boss or not. He pissed her off and she's gonna give him a piece of her mind. The inside of the control room was like a bee's hive. Everything and everyone moving at the same time. That's when I noticed a man in a yellow button up shirt and gray dress pants. He was talking to one of the personal about his golf club.

"Parker, you know, I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I can see that you're intentionally screwing me." My mom spoke to him.

"Grace, you know, I enjoy our little talks." He took a swing of his club and when the ball was close to the cup, my mom pushed it out of the way.

"Oops." She said and Parker looked up at her. "I need a researcher, like my kid, not some jarhead dropout." I winced when she spoke about Jake.

"Well, actually, I thought we got pretty lucky with him." He said, walking to the center of the the command center where a huge map device was placed.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"How is this in any way lucky?" My mom asked.

"Lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky that brother isn't some oral hygienic or something. A marine we can use." Parker told her, "I'm assigning him to your team as security escort."

"The last thing I need is another trigger happy moron out there!" Trigger-happy? Man, my mom got it hard here.

"Look, look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and the mind of the natives. Isn't that the point of your puppet show? If you look like them and you talk like them, then they'll start trusting us." Parker said doing something with the controls.

"Mom, is that true?" I asked, shocked by Parker's words.

"No it isn't. I do this to learn, not to make money." She hissed at Parker.

"Anyway, we build them a school, we teach them English, but after what, how many years? Relations with the indigenous are only getting worse." Parker stopped fiddling with the map and looked at my mom.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them." I stepped in. Parker turned to face me and gave me a once over, his eyes taking way too long on my legs and chest area.

"And you are?"

"Celene Augustine. I'm an avatar driver." I told him.

"Your kid?" He asked my mom.

"Yep, she's just like me."

"Right, both of you, come here." He led us to his office where he picked up a small rock, "This is why we're here. Unobtanium. Because this little gray rock sells for 20 million a kilo. That's the only reason. It's what pays for the whole party. It's what pays for your science. Comprendo?"

"Why don't you go somewhere else and stop bothering and killing the life here like we do on earth?" I hissed at him.

"Because, this is the only thing we're actually able to convert to energy. Now, those savages are threatening our whole operation, we're on the brink of war, and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution. So use what you got, meaning your team and your kid here, and get me some results." Parker said and sat back on his chair. Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me with her as she left. Once we were out of there my mom, lead me to her quarters.

Her room wasn't big but it wasn't small. There was a living place, two bedrooms, and a private bathroom with a small kitchen area. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch. She put her face in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Celene, what Parker said was a lie. I do what I do because I want to learn more about them. Parker and the other jarheads here only care for money. All I told the Navi was the truth." My mom told me. I placed my bags down and sat next to her.

"I knew he was lying. My mom would never do that to anyone. You care too much to hurt them. That's why I'm here, to learn as well and show them that we're here to learn not to harm." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How did I end up with a daughter like you?" She said and wrapped me in her arms.

"You had me, that's how." I told her. She laughed and started to ask me questions about earth and how I was the past years. We just sat like that for hours, just talking. I told her about grandma and how my studies went. She was sad when I told her when her mother died but she just hugged me closer and whispered sorry to me. I told there was no need and she just replied with more questions.

Somehow, I ended falling asleep on the couch. My mom covered me with a blanket and turned off the lights. My bag still remained next to the couch, where I left it, and my mom got ready for bed too. It's been a long day and now that I'm here, maybe she'll get a good night's rest. I hope coming here will lighten my mom's mood. I only want to make her happy…

~oOo~

Changed a few things around. Hope you guys like it!


	3. Into another Redo

Hello everyone and welcome back for another redo of this chapter three. Went back and edited a lot of things along with changed just minor details. Hope you all like it!

oOo

The next morning I woke up on the couch still. My hat was on the coffee table and a blanket draped over me. I picked myself up and stretched my back until I heard a satisfying crack. I looked around the room and found my bag; grabbing it then headed for the bathroom. Once inside, I took a hot shower that helped me wake up then I quickly changed into a fitting black shirt and gray sweatpants. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that my mom was gone. I decided to head towards the mess for some food, hoping to run into a least a friendly face to sit with.

When I got there everyone was there eating and chatting. My mom waved me over and move over to make room as I sat my tray down. The food here wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. It's just good enough to fill your stomach and leave you full until lunch. Norm was talking to everyone about his dream that he had and so did Jake. When they asked me, I just shrugged and said what I normally say.

"Nothing much, just watching me and my mom play in the back yard. Did you know we used to play leap-frog?" They laughed and my mom hugged my shoulders, not knowing that I told a lie. I couldn't say what I really saw but I could tell in Max's eyes that he knew I was lying. He's the only one who could actually tell the difference. Once we finished eating and talking, my mom dragged Norm, Jake, and me to the link room. I could tell that the boys were excited as I was.

"Celene, how much link time have you logged?" my mom asked.

"770 hours." I answered.

"Excellent, Norm?" my mom pointed the questions at Norm.

"520 hours." Norm told her.

"That's good. Celene you're in the first one, Norm you're in the second, and Jake you're in the third. Celene wait a minute before you hop in." My mom said. I nodded and went to the case. The inside is filled with some sort of gel padding while the nerve sensors are placed on the top of the case. "All set?"

"Yep." I told her and climbed in. The gel felt cool against my skin as I laid down. My mom typed something on the monitor before turning to me again.

"Keep your head down and relax. You'll wake up in your new body and we'll get started. See you soon kiddo." She kissed my forehead and started to close the case.

"See yea." I answered as she closed the case. I closed my eyes and waited for me to fall asleep. The sound of a heartbeat that wasn't mine pounded in my ears as I tried to relax. Just when I thought I couldn't fall asleep, I saw a flash of mixed colors. Red's, blue's, purple's, and I thought I saw lighting but it quickly went. My head began to spin and next thing I knew, I heard a faint beeping sound.

"_She's in_. _Celene? Celene can you hear me?_" I heard a faint voice as I tried to open my eyes. A blinding white light made things go fuzzy as two doctors came into view. "She's in." They waved a light in my eyes.

"Papillary reflex is good." Went the other doctor then a snapping noise awakened my ears. My hearing has increased! "Pinna response normal. How you feeling Celene?"

"This is so cool." My voice seemed more melody like and I love every bit of it!

"Welcome to your new body Celene." I brought my hands up and looked at them. I could move my fingers and I didn't feel like I was wearing a second skin…it felt so normal to me.

"Good, we're gonna take this nice and slow." When I tried to sit up, my head throbbed a bit but I shook it off. They helped me sit up and I watched my toes curl and uncurl with fascination.

"Are you feeling light-headed or dizzy at all?" one asked.

"Just a bit when I sat up but now everything feels great!" I answered. I looked and watched as Norm and Jake were also in their bodies.

"Motor control is good. Do you feel and numbness or pain?"

"No." I wanted them to stop asking me questions and just get me outside already.

"Jake! Jake!" Shouted one of the doctors. I looked over to see Jake standing up but then his tail whipped and knocked over a few things.

"Jake take it easy!" I told him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I can stand…I can stand!" He walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Celene I can walk!"

"Good to know now sit down or you're gonna get yourself hurt." But he just shook his head and stated to take off the monitors on him then on me. "What are you…."

"Come on!" He dragged me off the bed and led me to the door. Once he opened the door, the sunlight blinded our eyes but when it cleared. I could see avatars playing basketball and jumping over hurdles in exercise routines. Jake started to pull me along as we broke into a run. Once he let go of my hand I began to run on my own. Each time my foot hit the ground I was drought back to my dream.

A heartbeat pounded under my feet.

I could feel everything around me.

I heard voices of animals back home but I could hear different sounds of them from far away. It felt like I was meant to be in this body and feel the things I was feeling now. When we landed in the garden I felt the soil beneath my feet. I felt life. I felt it going through me and it made me smile.

"Hey marine! Celene get a load of your mother!" I heard my mom call but when I turned around I found myself looking at an avatar that looked some-what of my mom. However, she was wearing a Stanford shirt and khaki shorts.

"Mom?"

"Grace?"

"Who did you'd expect numbnuts?" She picked two fruits from the bush and tossed them to us."Think fast." We caught them and looked at each other. I followed what Jake did and bit into it. It was watery and sweet at the same time. It tasted so good! "Motor controls looking good. Come on, let's get you two into some real clothes." She turned and headed towards a log cabin. I have a gift for you Celene." My mom told us. We waited for Norm and then followed my mom where she entered the building. She pointed to a bed that had a trunk that held clothes and such for us. I waited for Norm and Jake to get dressed so I could get dressed. I picked out a white shirt and khaki shorts as well. When I was finished, my mom held out her hand and there sitting was a wooden moon carved necklace, the exact same one my grandmother gave me.

"Mom how…"

"Max helped me carve it out. I tried my hardest to get it like your grandmothers'."She said but I just hugged her. After everyone changed, my mom told us to explore. I walked away from everyone so that I could talk to Max who came out to see us in our bodies. I told him that I was able to hear the animals voices but I had yet to find out if my ability to control plants or even yet to even talk to them. Max said that it was great that I could hear them but he said I shouldn't get my hopes up. It would be likely that I would have them but since I'm in a new body my abilities would probably occur at a later time or not at all.

I spent most of my time exploring and looking at the plants to see if I could even move anything but sadly, nothing happened. When nighttime fell, my mom called everyone into the tiny building we were in before. My bed sat right night to Jake while Norm was a few beds away. I was brushing my hair when I noticed Jake playing with his braid. I saw tiny pink tendrils move when I the hair was out of the way.

"Don't play with that or you'll go blind." My mom told Jake before she went to close the door.

"Freaky." Jake said and threw his braid behind his back.

"Go on scat." My mom told the scientist and locked the door. I put my brush away and sat on my bed then lay down.

"See you at dinner kiddies." My mom told us. I got in a conformable position and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back into my body.

oOo

I could hear the case stop running and it opened to show Max smiling down at me.

"Welcome back? Have fun?" Max asked. I smiled and sat up slowly with Max's help.

"It was better than I've imagined." I told him.

"Come on. Everyone is going down to dinner. I bet your starving." Max took my hand and helped me up then headed for the Mess. Everyone was talking about his or her day and Norm was talking with my mom about something he's been dying to ask. I saw Jake roll his eyes as I finished my meal. When I was done I decide to head to bed early.

However, that night, something happened. I didn't have the reoccurring dream from before. I heard whispers and then I saw a flash of purple color when I woke up. I didn't wake up in my bed when I opened my eyes.

I woke up outside!

"_Celene….."_ I heard a woman whispered my name. I jumped from my avatar bed and looked around.

"Who's there?" I whispered as if the other avatars would wake up if I talked too loud.

"_Celene…I gave away a daughter that day. I watched her grow and wished her to come home. Many nights she was in reach but many mornings woke her up before she was complete. Please find her. You know where she is. Remember. You have to remember where you left her."_ The woman's voice echoed then faded.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Wait!' I shouted quietly but the voice was gone.

"_There is always an option."_ There it was again but this time it was gone for now.

I sat on the bed thinking. How did I end up in my avatars body? Should I tell mom? No, that would be bad. She might not let me link with my avatar until she's figured out how I did. Yes, I'll tell her later when I get a chance and wrap my mind around this. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I'll return into my body. What the hell is going on?

oOo

And there is it. All done. Working through the night so I can get a few done before bed! Until next time!


	4. Sometimes, speaking is good Redo

Hey everyone! It's chapter three time! Once again, I went back and did some edits. I also have the directors cut so yay! Unseen scenes!

"Talking…"

"_Na'vi talking…"_

"**Animal and plant talking…."**

I want to point our that Celene does most of the talking through her mind. It's like she's just staring at the plants and animals she's talking to.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

oOo

The following morning I woke up with a huge headache. Last night's experience left me weak. I've never experienced anything like that before. It felt like…it was my real body and the one I am in now, is fake. Everything seems backwards now since I got to Pandora. Why is this happening to me?

"Celene? Are you up?" My mom called through the door. I threw off the covers and opened the door. My mom wore a smile on her face that made me give her a questioning look.

"What's with the face?" I asked her.

"Guess what you're doing today?"

"Avatar training? Paper work? Helping Max look at DNA?" I asked to which my mom found amusing.

"None of the above. Today we're going out of Hell's Gate to do some hands-on work. I'm taking you, Norm, and Jake with me in your Avatars so you three can get a feel on how we'll be doing things. Get ready." She said. I nodded and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was clean and dressed, I quickly ate a makeshift breakfast and headed to the Link Room. There Norm and Jake were waiting.

"Sleep well?" Jake asked.

"Somewhat. I had one hell of a weird dream though." I told them.

"You too? I thought I was the only one." Jake said.

"You kiddies ready?" My mom sounded a little too cheerful. It was unlike her to be cheerful.

"Who but happy candy in your coffee?" I asked her.

"You did." She smiled then kissed my forehead. Me being here must've put her in a good mood and I mean a good mood.

"Mom." I whined which only made her smile. I walked over to my case and opened it. I climbed in and watched as my mom quickly typed something then closed the case with a smile.

Happy candy is right.

The day was beautiful in the morning when we took off with Trudy and her gun ship. My mom had given me a new pack to put a heath kit and such if someone got hurt. I guess I was the medic on the team even though I hate the sight of blood. But once we got in the air…WOW! Pandora was even more beautiful when you're in the sky. I sat next to Jake on one side while Norm and my mom sat on the other with the human we brought in the middle. We passed by some waterfalls and a whole flock of Tetrapteron. The Tetrapteron is a class of flamingo-like birds that look almost Earth-like until one notices it has four wings, with two on either side. The tetrapteron also features a unique twin tail used for balancing its body weight as it hunts or lands. I'm kind of animal fanatic when it comes to this stuff.

The ride was amazing and better than earth. When we got to our location, I was the first to hop off and start looking around.

"Shut it down. We're gonna stay awhile." My mom told Trudy. I grabbed my pack and walked over to Jake who was scanning the area. 'Norm, your pack."

"Pack." Norm was the most forgetful person I've met. He would forget his own head if it wasn't attached.

"Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough." My mom told Wainfleet, the guy who was hitting on me when I first arrived.

"You're the man, doc." He said and backed up. I followed my mom through the colorful bushes and trees until we came across a bunch of Prolemuris. They look like monkeys but with skin and four arms. This was a perfect time to see if I can talk to them.

"**Hey! Someone! Can you hear me?**" I called. One of the lemurs stopped and looked at me.

"**You talk?**" He asked me.

"**Yes! Can you come here?**" I asked. The lemur jumped from its tree and landed on my back. When it did, Jake pulled his gun on it.

"Prolemuris. They're not aggressive." I told him. Mom walked up to him and shoved his gun down.

"Relax, marine. You making me nervous." My mom told him before walking over to me to take a look at the Prolemuris on my back. Jake sighed and walked ahead of us for a bit. Once my mom as done looking, complementing me on my animal skills, we continued on.

"**How can you?"** The lemur asked as we walked.

"**I just can. It's complicated. Would you like to tag along with us?"** I asked but the lemur jumped back into the trees.

"**Must get back. Will tell others. Welcome back."** The lemur took off into the forest. Welcome back? What did he mean by that?

We continued to walk for about almost 3 miles. I was ahead of everybody by a least a few feet but stopped when I saw an abandoned shack up ahead. Everything fascinated me and it made me want to explore more. The vibrant colors and similarities to earth's plants and animals were so amazing!

"So, how will they know we're here?" Norm asked my mother.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." My mom told him as she walked past me. We walked towards the shack and looked around a bit before my mom spoke with sadness in her voice. "This was our school. Now it's just...storage" My mom sighed. I touched the empty desks and forgotten books laying everywhere. "The kids were so bright. Eager to learn. Picked up English faster than I could teach it." She turned to me as I stood besides her. "They would have loved you." She said and went over to a table with Norm. As she talked with him I stayed close to Jake, giggling every time he jumped at something. Jake would give me a look but I should just shrug my shoulders.

"Nothings gonna jump out and kill you Jake, relax." I told him but he shook his head.

"I keep hoping someone will come back in and read them." My mom said.

"Why don't they come back?" Norm asked.

"The Omaticaya...learned as much about us as they needed to." My mom answered and I looked to where bullet holes were made in the wood of the wall. Jake noticed them too and touched them.

"What happened here?" He asked. Mom noticed the holes and looked sad before toughing up, and looking at Jake with the same hatred expression. But not at Jake, the human. Jake the soldier.

"Are you going to help us with this gear? We've got a lot to do." She answered him and Jake sighed. As the three of them packed up, I reached out and touched the bullet holes. I felt a shiver go through me, freezing my body as screams rang in my ears. I felt so afraid, like I was going to die. These holes caused pain that created tears in my eyes. When my mom said we were leaving I gather a few books and stuffed them in my pack. I don't know why I grabbed them, I just did.

We continued to walk more after the shack. Everyone was quiet as I was once again in front of them with my mom close behind me. I wanted to push out the screams I heard as I looked around in wonder and excitement. There are so many things I have yet to learn about this place.

"Keep moving Norm." Jake gave Norm a slight shove.

"Celene slow down! Keep up, guys!" My mom shouted at them. I stopped and waited for them to catch up. Once they caught up, my mom decided this would be a good place to stop. I rested against a tree while my mom and Norm took samples of a tree root. I looked over at Jake who decided to venture off onto his own.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Just looking around. Wanna come?" Jake asked. I looked over at my mom who was doing fine. I nodded and followed Jake into the forest. In the next patch over there was a family of Helicoradin, which are actually part animal - part plant! They respond to touch by coiling up so that the single large leaf is no longer exposed to any herbivores that would eat it. Really an amazing species if you think about it.

"Amazing." I said aloud. Jake reached over and touched one.

"Cool." I too reached over and touched one. Watching it coil up was fun and it made me want to do it again and again! We kept going until, like a chain-reaction, they all coiled up. When they were coiled…there in front of us was a baby hammerhead titanothere. I quickly hid behind Jake as he raised his gun.

"Jake, don't shoot. Celene stand still." My mom called to us. I got out from behind Jake and stood beside him.

"So what do I do? Dance with it?" Jake asked.

"That's a territorial stance. Just hold your ground and don't shoot." Great! That means no asking him to back off. Just great!

"That armors too thick Jake. Don't waste your bullets, you'll need them." I told him. Jake staggers a bit but started to charge when it did.

"AHHH!" Jake yelled and I closed my eyes. I peaked between my fingers to see the hammerhead back off. "Yeah! Come on! What you got?" Jake called after it. Something was wrong…

"**Yum, lunch served fresh."** A voice made a shiver crawl up my back. Shit….

"Jake…." I tried to call but my voice was cracking.

"Oh, yeah. Who's bad? Bitch." Jake snarled but quieted when the thanator jumped in front of him. Jake held his gun up and backed up towards me. Fear crept its way into my blood and I was frozen in place.

"**You scared away my dinner. I guess you'll have to do."** The thanator spoke to himself.

"**But we're all bones. You wouldn't want to eat us."** I countered and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"**So this one speaks? How…odd. There are only two people how can speak our language. Eywa and….her daughter."** I froze. _Please find her. Remember where you left her._

"**Eywa's daughter. She's missing? Eywa said I had to find her. Do you know where she is?"** I asked. The thanator shook it's head a came forward.

"**No. No one knows where she went. If Eywa asked you to find her, your good to me but I can't say the same for your friend."** The thanator hissed and it looked like it was smiling.

"Run. Definitely run!" My mom shouted. Jake grabbed my hand and we took off running with the thanator right behind us.

We climbed over logs and roots of the trees to get away. I fell a couple of time but Jake was there to help me up. My heart pounded against my rib cage violently as we ran for our lives. Fear made my stomach turn and my lungs burned. The thanator was getting closer and closer by the minute…

"Jake!" I screamed when the thanator grabbed Jake's bag. It shook him like a rag doll until Jake unclipped his bag and we made a dash of the underside of the trees roots. The thanator didn't give up. He reached with his paw and took swings at us. We crawled before Jake took out his gun and fired at it. It roared in pain as the bullets grazed its skin. "AHH!" I yelled as the thanator's claws made contact with my skin when its paw came down. My warm blood spilled down my skin and onto the forest floor. Jake grabbed my arm and we began to run again. I couldn't hold my wound for I was pushing leaves out of my way and jumping over roots.

"We have to jump!" Jake yelled as we came to a waterfall.

"Are you serious?" I asked. We heard a roar and turned around. "You're serious." Jake took my hand as we jumped into the cold freezing water below.

oOo

Whoever said viperwolfs were peaceful creatures, I'm gonna kill them! As of now, Jake and I are running for our lives as viperwolfs chase us to nip at our ankles. I healed my wound pretty good but it left three fresh pink scar claw marks on my torso.

My first battle scars.

"Jake!" I yelled as viperwolfs jumped in front of us.

"Shit!" Jake cursed and made a sharp left. I followed close behind. Everywhere I looked, there was viperwolf. I lost control of the voices and my head was swimming with their little comments. I couldn't tell if the viperwolves were talking or the other creatures were. There's just too many. I'm not that skilled yet...

"Jake your right!" I called and kicked a viperwolf away from me.

"Thanks." He said and ducked when a viperwolf jumped at him.

"Watch out!" I pushed him aside and two viperwolfs jumped on me. I scrambled to get up but the one bit down on my leg. I tried to reach for anything but there was none except plants…

How stupid can I get? I reached over to one closest to me, placing my hand on the forest floor.

"_You are a keeper of life. Mercy and kindness are your weapons." _ The voice spoke in my ear.

"There is always an option…" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and felt everything fade away as I threw my voice out to the plants. "**Protect** **me!**"The plants around me grew and shoved the viperwolfs away. I ran for Jake, only to see a viperwolf on him. "**Help him!**_" _The plants swung and knocked the viperwolf off him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to run with me.

"How the hell?" Jake began.

"Not now! Run!" I shouted at him and kept running. My leg was screaming in pain as were other places.

"You can kill those things! Why run?" Jake asked.

"Because there is always another option. Running is one. Now move!" I told him. Viperwolfs were close on our tails, literally on our tails.

"Celene, watch out!" Jake shoved me aside as a viperwolf jumped out.

"Jake!" Before I could do anything, a Na'vi woman jumped out and shot one of the viperwolfs. She jumped in front of us and started to knock them around. One managed to jump her but she stabbed it one to death once she pinned it to the ground. No sooner had it started; it ended with the viperwolfs running with their tails between their legs.

"No, wait! Don't!" The Na'vi woman tossed our torch into the small pond. She looked around and stopped when she heard a viperwolf that was still alive whimper in pain. An arrow was the only thing keeping it here. She bent down and took out her knife. She went to stab it but I stopped her with one of the pants.

"Wait. Maybe I can help." I said softly. The Na'vi woman looked at me then at the viperwolf. She lowered the knife and I let her go.

"_How?" _She asked giving me a questionable look. I knelt beside the viperwolf and rested my hand on its small head.

"_Slowly pull out the arrow when I say. I will do the rest."_ I spoke in her language. She nodded and I placed one hand over the wound as the other still rested on its head. I lowered my lips to its ear and softly hummed to it. I felt the viperwolf calm down and I nodded to the woman. Slowly she pulled out the arrow as I healed it. My hands glowed a light blue and my eyes glowed too slightly.

Once the arrow was out, I helped the viperwolf stand. It looked at me and licked my face as a thank you. I patted its head and smiled. The viperwolf nodded and took off into the dark. The Na'vi got up and walked to the other. She looked at me but when I touched its forehead, I shook my head. It was too late. The Na'vi woman closed her eyes and started to recite a Na'vi prayer.

"Look, I know you probably don't understand this, but thank you." I looked over at Jake and a glare in my eyes. How rude can you get? The Na'vi woman continued her prayer despite Jake's attempt to talk to her. "Thank you. That was pretty impressive." He said as she pulled out the arrow. "We would've been screwed if you hadn't come along. It was…" tTe Na'vi woman stood and walked away. "hHy, wait a second! Hey, where are you going?" Jake asked but she didn't stop. "Wait up!"

"Jake..." I tried to warn him as we followed her.

"Just…hey, slow down. Look, wait up. I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things." Jake said only to be wacked in the face by her bow.

"Should've listened." I muttered.

"Don't thank." She spat at him. "You don't thank for this. This is sad. Very sad only." She spat again.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." He said moving her bow away from his face. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"All this is your fault. They did not need to die. If she had not been here, another would." She pointed at me.

"My fault? They attacked us. How am I the bad guy?" He asked her.

"Your fault! Your fault!" She yelled.

"Shh. Easy. Easy." He said and pushed her bow away from him again. I shook my head.

"You're like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do." She pointed at me again, "At least she acted!"

"Fine. Fine." Jake said getting up. "If you love your little forest friends like she does, why not let them kill my ass? What's the thinking?"

"Why save you?" She tilted her head to the side. "You have a strong heart. The both of you. No fear…but stupid. Ignorant like a child." She said and walked away. Jake looked at me and ran after her. I sighed and ran after them.

"Well, if we're like a child, then…maybe you should teach us." Jake called.

"Sky people cannot learn. You do not see." She said and continued to walk.

"Well, then teach us to see." Jake said.

"No one can teach you to see." I told him. The Na'vi woman looked over her shoulder and didn't falter in her step.

"Whoa." Jake and I said as we looked down. That's one hell of a drop.

"Look, come on can we talk?" Jake asked. "Say, where'd you learn English? Dr. Augustine's school?" I must've jumped the wrong way because my foot slid and I almost went falling if it wasn't for the Na'vi woman.

"You're like a baby. The both of you." She said to us.

"We need your help." I told her.

"You should not be here." She held up her hand.

"Okay, take us with you." Jake jumped in.

"No! Go back!" She said and turned.

"No." We protested.

"Go back." She said again. When she went to turn something caught her eye. We looked up to see woodspirits coming towards us. They're so beautiful. I've only seen pictures of them but never one's up close. When one came close to Jake, he swatted it away. "No!" She exclaimed when Jake swatted it again. Unlike him, I allowed them to land on me. Enjoying the feeling of them on my skin, I felt calmer. When all of them landed on us, I felt a spark shoot down my spine and…I saw something…

(**Flashback**)

_A small girl runs through the forest. Her white hair flows behind her as a white thanator follows her close behind. A smile spreads across her face as she runs. The forest started to sing and life grew as she ran. The small child continued to run until she got to a cliff. Closer and closer she gets until she jumps off the edge. The thanator sits on the edge as the girl falls…then unexpectedly a huge_ _Leonopteryx swoops and catches her on his back. A smile sits on her face as she flies off towards a whitish-purple color tree…_

(**End of flashback**)

"Come." The Na'vi woman said to us. The place changed as we walked. More colors and everything seemed to glow with life.

"What is your name?" I asked her but she didn't answer. The sound of something flying through the air caught my ear. I jumped sideways and I managed to evade whatever was flying. Thank God for those three years in gymnastics. I managed to look at Jake before he fell to the floor.

"Shit." He cursed as he fell. I ran over to him and help him untangle the ties.

"Just for the record, I heard that coming." The sound of hoof beats came closer and closer as were the cries of warriors. I pulled Jake up as we were soon surrounded by Na'vi warriors. Some rode bareback on direhorses while others rushed in with spears drawn. Jake pulled me behind him as they pointed their spears at us.

"Jake…listen to me. You must speak only when spoken to. Don't do anything rash and let me to the talking." I whispered to him.

"But if worse comes to worse, you run." Jake said to me.

"Said the man who got help from a plant." I almost laughed at what I said.

"Yeah, how the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you when our lives aren't in danger." I told him.

"_Calm people, calm." _The Na'vi woman spoke._ "What are you doing, Tsu'tey?" _She asked as the warrior stood before her.

"_These demons are forbidden here." _He told her.

"Demons?" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jake asked me.

"Shh." I hushed him.

"_There has been a sign. This is the matter for the Tsahik." _She told him and that seemed to shut him up.

"_Bring them." _His voice was cold as her got back on his direhorse.

"What's going on?" He asked her but the warriors closed in on us. They place knives at our necks and braids, dragging us along with them.

"Be quiet. They're taking us to the clan leader. Remember what I told you." I told him but he chuckled. 'What's so funny?"

"Your hair. It's not white." Jake chuckled. I realized that since I was rolling around in dirt, my hair decided to take a dirty brown color.

"Great." I muttered. Jake laughed but then stopped. I looked ahead and saw why he stopped.

A giant tree…

oOo

There's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Hope you liked the changes!


	5. The Big Tree Redo

Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 5 and I'm loving the reviews everyone gave! My beta was in tears when she read them. It totally made her day despite her getting shots in her stomach. Anyway, if I don't but another chapter up there will be one in May. I will be working during April, but will not put up a chapter. I'm going down to Florida to visit Lexia. She's really excited about me coming. Now, enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it long as possible so don't hate. Love you all!

**Redone chapter. Went back and edited a lot of mistakes. Changed a few things. Enjoy!**

oOo

A giant tree…

And beneath that giant tree was a whole bunch of Na'vi people.

I couldn't believe it! As we walked passed them, they patted or touched us. Why, I have no clue. When we came to the center I saw the chief. He was tall and stock looking, almost scary looking if you looked hard enough. Then there was Tsu'tey, the warrior from before. Even though he's of the Na'vi people he is certainly handsome looking.

"_Father, I see you."_ She the Na'vi woman said to him. Oh, boy this can't be good. The chief came over to us and inspected us, but mostly looking at Jake. Jake smiled to him while I gave a small nod.

"_These creatures, why do you bring them here?"_ He asked her.

"_I was going to kill them but there was a sign from Eywa._" That was comforting that we were almost killed behind our backs.

"_I have said no dreamwalker will come here." _He told her.

"What's he saying?" Jake asked.

"Jake…" I began.

"_Their alien smell fills noise."_ He chuckled and so did everyone else. Great, we're being insulted by the chief. Just what we needed.

"_At least I see."_ I muttered in their language which made Tsu'tey looked at me. He must've heard me. Shit!

"My father is deciding whether to kill you." She said rather bluntly but there was no need to hide the truth.

"You father. It's very nice to meet you sir." He stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Jake!" I tried to warn him but everyone was soon on him, including me. I managed to wrap a vine around Jake's ankle to stop his movements so he wouldn't overstep. When he did he looked down, he then at me. I freed him then looked away, trying not to look embarrassed.

"_Step back!"_ Shouted a voice. Everyone looked up to see a woman walked down towards us. Everyone bowed their heads and I did the same but Jake didn't. "_I will look at these aliens."_

"That is mother. She is Tsahik. The one that interprets the will of Eywa." Said the Na'vi woman next to us.

"Eywa?" Jake asked as we watched as the Tsahik come closer to us. She circled us, judging, as she touched our braid and tails.

"What are you called?" She asked us, manly pointed the question at me first but Jake spoke up.

"Jake Sully." Jake answered.

"Celene…Sully." Jake looked at me and I gave him a I'll-tell-you-later look. She stopped and pricked Jake, then tasting his blood. Yuck! Next she did the same thing to me but her eyes widened and stared at me with her green eyes. I must've healed or my blood tasted something else, I wasn't sure by the look on her face.

"What did you come to us?" Tsahik asked.

"I came to learn." Jake answered.

"_I too, wish to learn._" I spoke in their tongue. I heard whispers around me along with eyes.

"We have tried to teach other sky people. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full. But you, you are different." She said, gesturing towards me.

"Well, my cup is empty, trust me. Just ask her, I'm no scientist." Jake joked. She looked at me and I nodded in response.

"What are you?"

"I was a marine a…warrior for the Jarhead clan." Jarhead clan? When did we start calling them Jarheads? That's actually a fitting name for the brutes back home.

"_A warrior! I could kill him easy."_ Called Tsu'tey but was stopped by the chief.

"_No! This is the first Dreamwalker we have seen."_ Thank Eywa he stopped him.

"And you?" She asked and I hesitated….

"An_…..outcaste_." I answered sadly but it was true. I always felt like an outcaste on earth and when I came here….I felt no different. I'm not a warrior, a healer, a creator, or anyone of importance. Just someone who doesn't really belong anywhere.

"_An outcaste? Why would she be here if her own clan casted her out? I saw we return her to the forest!"_ Tsu'tey shouted. Great, you really know how to treat a girl.

"_Why an outcaste?" _Tsahik asked me but her voice was soft of pity or understanding.

"_My hair and eyes, along with my gifts. The sky people do not like different. I've never been welcomed anywhere except from family and friends. They are all I have, all I've known to belong to."_ I told her.

"_You do not look like an outcaste. What is wrong?"_ She asked.

"_My hair is dirty, you can't see the color. My...abilities cause people to fear or hate me for what I can do. Some even call my crazy."_ I told her looking at the ground, not meting her gaze.

"_It's true. I have seen them. She can heal and control the plants. She has a powerful gift_." The Na'vi woman spoke. The Tsahik took her dagger out and cut her palm. Blue blood ran from her hand as she held it out to me. Her mate cried in alarm but she waved him off with her good hand.

"_Show me, my child."_ She said but once again her eyes widened. I looked over my shoulder to see a woodspirit sitting there. I smiled, enjoying the calming effect it gave me along with the courage I needed. I breathed in deep then exhaled with a sigh. I took her hand in mine, palm up, placing my other hand over it. I then closed my eyes, releasing the energy I use to heal. My hands glowed a soft color blue as I felt the wound heal. I whispered what I was taught to do, to calm the wounded so they do not fear or feel stressed. The Tsahik's eyes closed softly as my healing energy flowed through her. When I was done I pulled back to see her eyes open once more. I stepped back to Jakes side and bowed my head, not looking up at there eyes.

"_Never before have I felt or seen such a gift_." She whispered to herself. The chief came up to her and asked if she was alright. "_Yes, this child has no corruption that I felt with the Sky People. She…she was so pure that I could feel it. There was something else but I could not figure it out_."

"_We need to learn more about them."_ Spoke the chief.

"_My daughter…you will teach JakeSully our way…to speak and walk as we do. And Tsu'tey, you will teach this child how to protect herself, for she has already learned much of our kind. She still needs to learn."_ I gulped and looked at the warrior. He looked pissed off…oh, that's just great!

"_Why me? That's not fair_…" The Na'vi woman gave a hiss but her mother silenced her.

"It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. Then we can see if your insanity can be cured." She turned towards Jake.

"Thank you." We both said.

The woman, by the name of Neytiri, led us to a small room to get undressed in the clothes she gave us. Jake went first and when he came out he was wearing nothing but a loincloth, which I found funny. Jake shook his head and shoved me in the room. I dressed in the clothes Neytiri gave me, that look almost like hers, when I noticed a bowl of water in the corner. I decide to heal any cuts and wash my hair to show its naturally white color. When I walked out Jake snickered and I handed my pack to Neytiri as her eyes widened. Must've been my hair…

She shook it off and gestured us to follow her. We followed her up a winding root where we could hear singing and music playing. When we came to the entrance it stopped. Everyone was looking at us but I felt more of the stares. Now that my hair was clean they could tell what I meant but outcaste. In the moonlight my hair glowed and it looked so strange and different than from their normal dark hair color.

"Good Evening." Jake spoke up and I mentally smacked myself. He doesn't pay attention does he? "Please don't get up." I smacked myself again and hid my face from their looks. I hated when they looked at me. We followed Neytiri to an opening where we could sit. I managed to not step on their tail, well, I did once but I made sure I didn't again while Jake stepped on I think two or three. Neytiri gently pushed me to sit while she shoved Jake down. I giggled when Jake threw me a look. When we sat we were handed food. Jake ate into it really fast while I paced myself, even though I was really hungry I didn't want to look like a pig. My grandmother drilled manners into me for years! The Na'vi, well, some of them kept staring at me though I'm used to it, but it still is uncomfortable.

"I can see why they think of you as an outcaste." The Tsahik, Mo'at, said.

"_I can speak your language, if you prefer. The Sky people, they do not like others who a different. They only look on the outside for answers instead of looking in."_ I spoke to her.

"_And your other abilities….what else can you do?"_ She asked. When she asked the questions, the na'vi's eyes were on me.

"_Like your daughter said, I can heal any wound. I also can talk to the creatures here. I also listen to the plants and ask them to help but I cannot control them. All I do is ask and they help. Sometimes they're stubborn but if you ask nicely they'll listen."_ I said. Mo'at chuckled but stopped to look me dead in my eyes. I looked where her eyes were and I noticed that the woodsprite sitting on my shoulder once. I let it float over to my hand where I began to softly pet it.

"_Before, you were whispering something but I could not hear? What was it?"_ Mo'at asked me.

"_She was whispering something? How do we know if what she spoke was good?"_ Tsu'tey spoke and I almost shivered from the tone of his voice.

"_Tsu'tey, calm. Celenesully, what were you saying?"_

I sighed, "_I was singing a song I know. Something I sing to myself."_

"_Will you sing it?"_ Oh…fuck….

"_Ummmm….I don't know." _I said and Tsu'tey laughed.

"_She probably has a bad voice! Do not allow her to sing!"_ That does it!

"_Alright Mo'at. I'll sing to prove to the moron that I can._" I sat up straight, placed the sprit on Jake's head and took a deep breath. No backing down now….

_"Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow__  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight_

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall  
Fade"

It was quiet when I stopped singing. I took the sprit and sat it on my shoulder. Mo'at clapped her hands, a smile was on her face.

"_That was wonderful!"_ I smiled and gave her a nod. I glanced over at Tsu'tey whose eyes were wide. I looked away and finished eating. When dinner was over with Neytiri led us to where we would sleep. We went up another winding staircase to where hammocks were swinging in the wind. We watched as Neytiri jumped down and climbed in one. Jake followed along with me. Not bothering to watch Jake make faces at Neytiri, so closed the hammock and closed my eyes. I felt the sprit float away, leaving me to sleep.

Glad, because I'm hoping I'll go back to my human body…..

oOo

When I woke up, I couldn't feel my legs or my arms but I could tell I was back when a light was being flashed in my eyes.

"Celene? Celene, can you hear me? Say something." It was Max's voice but it sounded a little loud in my human ears.

"When's Christmas?" I asked joking. Max, I could tell was smiling, sighed and help me sit up. When I opened my eyes everyone's face had a relived look on it.

"Celene!" I was being crushed by my mother. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! Are the avatars safe?" She asked.

"Yeah mom. And you'll never guess where we are." I gave her the biggest smile.

For the rest of the night I told mom what had happened. She said she wasn't surprised that the Omaticaya Clan found us. She said we'd stuck out like a sore thumb and I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and shoved food in front of me. After I had eaten, my mom told me to do a video log before I headed off to bed. When I got my video up and running I started to talk about what happened earlier. Then I started to explain what the animals said to me. Maybe there was more going on than I thought. Maybe, finding Eywa's daughter will be harder than I thought but how come they all said welcome back?

It felt like they knew me…but how?

When I was done I logged out and walked to my bedroom. I quickly changed and pulled the covers over my head, hiding from everything and every truth I know I'll likely find along the way. The one thing I couldn't get out of my head was Tsu'tey's eyes. They held something that I haven't seen in years. It was uninviting and comforting at the same time. I felt my body slowly relax as I started to drift off to sleep….unaware that night was just another of many to come...

oOo

Another done and out of the way! Hope you enjoy the changes!


	6. Limbo Redo

So, hello everyone! Another redo and I just want to say thank you to all those who are still reading. Going slow with redo's but they are getting done. I love you all!

oOo

I was supposed to wake up in my room but instead I woke up to a glowing tree. It was bigger than the ones I've seen but this one….was different. The sky was dark and stars lit up the sky but the tree was the brightest one. I noticed that I was in my human body instead of my Na'vi body, which I found to be….weird, if that's what you would call it.

"_It's about time Eywa finally brought you here_." I turned around to see no one but I could tell someone was there. "_Up here human!_" I faced the tree and looked up. There, sitting in one of the branches, was a female Na'vi. She had short black hair with a headdress band, and she sort of looked like Neytiri almost but older.

"_Who are you?_" I asked.

"_The name is Sylwanin._" The Na'vi jumped down and crouched in front of me. "_And you must be Celene. Correct am I not?_"

"_Yes I am. But…you speak English fluently. Did you go to my mom's school?_"I asked her.

"_I was one of her top students actually…but sadly I am no longer in her classes._" She went and sat on one of the roots. "_I was a part of the Omaticaya clan but I was killed by the RDA. Now my family harbors harsh feelings towards you humans and my teacher is not allowed to return to teach my people._"

"_You were part of the Omaticaya clan? Your related to Neytiri, aren't you?"_ I asked her.

"_Yes, I am their eldest daughter. And I was what you humans call "engaged" to Tsu'tey but now my sister takes my place. If I had known what would happen, I would have never gone to do the things I have done."_ She spoke but to me I heard regret.

"_Why?"_

_"My sister was always free-spirited. Unlike Tsu'tey, who is stiff. Neytiri wanted to mate with someone who was strong and kind and yet still that same free-spirited she is."_

_"I might know someone who is like that."_ I told her.

"_Really? Who?"_

_"My friend 's like that but he has to warm up to you to really show himself. But sadly, according to your culture, outsiders are not allowed. Once Neytiri was claimed as a mate, no one can touch her."_

_"Who said all rules had to be followed? Didn't your grandmother to listen to your heart?"_The Na'vi woman gave me a smirk and my face paled.

"_Wait….am I dead?_" A chill settled in my gut.

"_Not exactly….you humans would call this limbo. The place between the living and the dead._" Sylwanin said.

"_Then why am I here?_" I asked.

"I _guessed you noticed that Eywa asked you to find….someone. A very important someone._"

"_Yes, Eywa's daughter. What does this have to do with me? I'm nothing special._" I told her and sat beside her.

"_Not quite. You're the only one who can…..well, go look and see for yourself. Talk to her people and learn of them. Only you can find her._" She told me.

"_I still don't understand why it's me. I'm not Na'vi._"

"_But you are connected to your Na'vi body. You know Na'vi customs and our language. Sure you may be unskilled as a warrior but with a little training you can become a full Na'vi. You are connected to Pandora and you can see things no one else can see. You can find her. Eywa and I believe in you."_ She said and smiled at me.

"_Okay then, what do I do?"_ I asked her.

"_You'll see. Just, do me a favor."_

"_What?"_

"_Show my family what it's like to live again. Bring what it means to live in the present and not dead in the past, and then wait for Eywa to call. I'll sent someone to help you. And of course, I'll be helping to."_

"_I will. I promise." _I told her. Suddenly I felt really tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "_What's happening? And who is she sending?"_

"_You're going back. But don't worry, we'll meet again. Just remember what I asked of you. Good luck Celene. Oh, and you'll see. Just listen for his voice, you'll know!"_ Her voice started to become distant as my vision became blurry. My feet gave from under me and the last thing I saw was stars. It was so beautiful. All the stars seemed to dance before me and I felt alive. A child's laughter was soft and the sound of Pandora's forest made my body feel light. A feeling in my chest made me feel like…like, I can't describe the feeling but I never wanted it to end. Sadly everything came rushing at me and things went black.

"_Momma, I want to be human. Can I?"_

oOo

Sorry, short chapter but I got to get things straightened up. The next chapter will be longer I just have to get things in order and I got two more updates to do along with research for other stories I plan on doing. Again, I'm sorry but please review and tell what you think. Thank you.


	7. Training with Neytiri and Jake Redo

Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new chapter! Thanks you all those who added me to their authors list, favorites list, alert list, and reviewing! Love you all. Nothing to report. On with the read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, her grandmother, and her background!**

**P.S - Another redo chapter!**

oOo

I woke up the next morning, gasping for air. My dream was still fresh in my mind. Things seem to hit me harder, like I lived in my Na'vi life before. And that's what scares me. I threw my covers off me and ran to the bathroom. I emptied everything that was in my stomach, or what was left anyway. I must admit that this was not what I wanted. I just wanted to work with my mom, be normal like I planned. But that seems even further away than I pictured.

"Celene? Are you in there?" My mom called through the door. I wiped my mouth off and flushed, opening the door to give my mom a smile.

"Just getting ready. We going to breakfast?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She placed her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine mom. Come on, like you said, village life starts early." I walked out, still in my pj's.

On our way there we met up with Norm and Jake. I had just finished my makeshift breakfast when we saw them. I waved at them and they waved back. Norm smiled that same smile as always but Jake gave me a questionable look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Celene Sully? You told me you would explain that part, remember?" Jake said and rolled down the hallway.

"Right…well, you see, my mom used to teach the Na'vi. As their teacher but an incident caused the Na'vi to…well, dislike my mother." I told him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know all the details but it seems that the RDA killed Mo'at's first daughter, Sylwanin. After that, they banned all humans from the Omaticaya clan. My mom was forced to study them in secret." I told him. "And if they knew they would send me out. I didn't want my mom to be blamed anymore." Jake placed a hand on my arm and I smiled.

"I always think of you as a sister. Can you answer one more question?" he asked. I nodded.

Jake looked around to see Norm talking to my mom before asking, "How exactly did you get your powers?" He asked. Knew that was coming…

"When I was little my grandmother saw that I had…begun to develop certain things. I gained the power to control plants or earth power as you see in movies or stories. Every time my mom to work she would train me, to help me control what I have. The only abilities I have are healing, talking with animals, and connecting with plant life. My grandmother even said I might develop more but she said it was unlikely. She was the only other person alive in my family who still had their powers. Its random picking so don't ask if it skips generation." I told him. Jake chuckled and rolled over to my mom and Norm.

"Ready to go kiddies?" My mom asked.

"Yep." We answered.

"Before you two do….who is this." She held up a picture.

"Mo'at" I answered.

"Mo'at. Dragon lady." I shoved Jake as he chuckled. She held up another.

"Eytucan." Jake said.

"Eytukan." I corrected him. "He's the clan leader."

"But she's the spiritual leader." My mom said. "Like a shaman." She held up the next one.

"T'su'tey." I slapped my hands over my eyes. This boy was helpless.

"Tsu'tey!" I said and walked over to my link bed while Jake settled in his.

"He'll be the next clan leader." My mom held up the last one.

"Neytiri." Jake said.

"Wow, you actually got one right. That's a first." I chuckled as Jake shot a look at me.

"She'll be the next _Tsahik._ They become a mated pair." My mom told him.

"Well, that ruins your plans Jake." I called.

"And yours for Tsu'tey!" He shot back. Heat flashed on my cheeks while my mom gave me a look.

"Anyway, who's this Eywa?" Jake asked.

"Who's Eywa?" Norm and I both asked him. Can this boy be any denser?

"Only their deity. Their goddess, made up of all living things. Everything they know! You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever." Norm said. Oh great, here we go…

"Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?" Jake shot at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. Everyone in the room turned. I never raised my voice, no matter what the situation was. "It's not a pissing match you two. Jake, lay off. Norm, give him a break, he didn't have training like we had. Maybe he would know if we actually taught him anything. Now, if you excuse me, I have training to do!" I closed the case and waited. Man, I hate when people fight.

oOo

Neytiri took us to the river when we woke up and ate. The sky was clear and I've never seen a bluer sky. Back on earth, it was gray all the time. Always covered by smog or pollution. Earth is the worst place to be. But here, you can actually breathe in fresh air and not get sick. Bright colors everywhere, the large areas of green and brown of the forests...it's so beautiful...

When we got the river, there were direhorses. Direhorses are vaguely horse-like in appearance, with very long necks and small heads. They are roughly the size of an elephant. Which means, Na'vi, are giants in appearance. Neytiri took one of the direhorses and brought it over to us.

"Easy, boy." Jake said.

"Pale is female Jake." I told him. The direhorse swatted Jake in the head with it's tail and I giggled. Neytiri calmed the direhorse when it began to shift with uneasy feeling of someone new.

"Okay. Easy, girl." Jake said and climbed on. I laughed at his attempt as he got on. Neytiri brought one of the neural whips over to him. Jake pulled his braid and connected with the direhorse. The pale was startled for a bit before she calmed.

"That is _tsaheylu_. The bond. Feel her. Feel her heartbeat. Her breath. Feel her strong legs. You may tell her what to do. Inside." She pointed to her head. "For now, say where to go."

"Forward." Jake commanded but the direhorse cried out and charged forward. Jake, not having a good grip, fell face first into the mud. Neytiri and I both laughed and went to help them. Neytiri went to get the direhorse as I helped Jake up. Just then, Tsu'tey rode up to us with a warrior on each side of him.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered to Jake as he got up.

"You should go away." Tsu'tey said. So he does know English.

"No, you'd miss me." Jake shot back at him. I knew you could speak English." Then he started to wipe the mud off his body.

"_These aliens will never learn. A rock sees more_, _look at him_." Tsu'tey spoke.

"_Then maybe, instead of being so hostile, you could help us Tsu'tey. If not, then go." _I spoke in their tongue. Tsu'tey's eyes widened. He forgot that I spoke their language did he? I looked at Tsu'tey's direhorse and an evil smirk rose.

"**Hello.**"

"**I heard one of their kind can talk like us. What do you want?**" Man this direhorse was grumpy.

"**Can you do me a favor?**" I asked.

"**What is it that you want?**"

"**Kick your rider off.**"

"**With pleasure.**" The direhorse jumped up, causing Tsu'tey to disconnect and fall into the mud.

"_Told you Tsu'tey. Maybe it's a sign that you should help."_ I teased. Tsu'tey got up and did he look pissed. He jumped on again gave Neytiri a look. Neytiri said something I didn't catch but Tsu'tey and the other warriors took off.

"Again." She said to us. This time it was my turn. I climbed onto the direhorse and connected with it. When we connected…it felt different. I felt her heartbeat, her lungs breathing, everything. Wow.

I ordered the direhorse forward but slowly. Moving on my order, the direhorse moved forward slowly. I trotted around in a circle, jumping over a log before I returned to Neytiri. I must've caught my foot because the next thing I knew was that my butt and backside landed in the mud.

"Smooth Celene." Jake chuckled. He reached down and helped me up. I laughed and brushed off the mud as best as I could. This was going to be a long day.

For the rest of the day we fell off and rode the direhorses. Let me tell you, it's hard work and it's a pain in the ass. Once the sun at set Neytiri led us to the bathing pools for clean up. Jake went first then I would. As I sat and waited I picked up a weed and started to fiddle with it. Then I got an idea….

I closed be eyes and imagined that the weed would turn into a rose from earth. I never could get a rose up close before. They were rare and only the rich could afford them. I allowed my body relax and allow my powers form on their own. My hands started to tingle and I felt the weed start to shift.

*Gasp*

My eyes shot open and I caught in the corner of my eye a person fleeing. I looked down and noticed that the weed had actually turned into a bright red rose.

"_It's alright. You can come out_." I called. Out from the corner stood a girl. She was bigger than a normal sized human, maybe a few inches taller. She had black hair, like the others that were in braids and deep green eyes. She wore what looked looked like a dress but it only went to her knees. She looked so cute! "_Hello there. What's your name?_" I asked her.

"_Mala_." Her voice was small and soft.

"_Mala. What a lovely name. Mine's Celene_." I told her. She smiled but it was small and her eyes never left the rose I held in my hand. "_Mala, do you know what this is?_" I asked. She shook her head.

"_No_."

"_It's called a rose. It's an earth flower. It's very rare now." _I handed the flower to her. She took it in her small hands and her smile grew.

"_It's pretty." _She said.

"_Would you like to have it?" _I asked her. She looked up at me and her smile never faltered.

"_Can I?" _she asked.

"_Sure you can. But, can you do me a favor Mala?" _

"_Sure."_

"_Can you teach me a few things like, how your people do things? Anything really. Just show me what you do every day. Can you do that?" _I asked her. What better way to learn than learn from a child who is learning.

"_Sure. My friends and I can even teach you how to play games!" S_he said excitedly.

"_Sure. That's sounds fun!" _I told her. Just then Jake came out all clean. I said good-bye to Mala then went to take my bath. The water was warm and I felt all the tension just seep from my body. After I enjoyed the water, I washed off all the mud that was on me and the leaves that were in my hair.

"Celene are you done in there?" Jake called. I groaned at his interruption and got out. I dressed in my clothes and walked out_. _"Took you long enough."

"I'm a girl Jake, we need time to ourselves you know." I told him as we walked to dinner. Music was playing again, only they didn't stop when we entered_._

"_Celene!" _I turned to see Mala waving at me. I smiled and maneuvered over to her and her friends.

"_Hello Mala. Are these your friends?" _I asked.

"_Yep. Do you want to eat with us?" _she asked. I nodded and sat down beside her. We began to talk about what they do and they asked about earth. I told them all about it and how it was. They all agreed that they didn't want to go to earth.

Ever.

"_Celene, you sang last time. Can you sing now?" _asked Mala's friend Dus'ky. Dus'ky was the same height as Mala and had the same color hair but her eyes were golden. Dus'ky wore a wrap and a loin cloth like I was but it was a blue color.

"_I don't know Dus'ky. You'd have to ask. I don't want to interrupt anything." _I said rubbing the back of my head.

"_NEYTIRI! CAN CELENE SING?" _both Mala and Dus'ky called. I tried to hush them but the room became dead silent. Shit…..

"_Will you sing Celenesully?" _Mo'at asked.

"_I…uhh….why not." _I said and cleared my throat….

"Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we'll place our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all"

When I was done singing, I sat back down. Then they started to clap their hands.

I could get used to this….

oOo

"Video recording 3. Date, May 21, 2154. Location, Bio-lab. It's been three days since I got here and already I'm starting to a feel a connection. This place is…wow, I can't even find any words for it. Pandora is like a better Earth. If only Selfridge and the others didn't care so much about money. Can't they see that this place shouldn't be touched like that? I agree with my mom on this. Pandora and its inhabitants should be only for those with good or scientific purpose. And besides, this place changes people. The Na'vi are a mystery to me and yet I feel like I've been here before. It really does change something in you."

"Celene, I need to get something from command. Wanna come with?" Max called.

"Hold on!" I turned back to my log. "Got to go. Until next time!" I clicked it off and jogged over to Max.

"Ready?"

"As ever."I told him. Max left and we walked out of the Bio-lab. On our way there I told Max about everything that has happened, including my dreams. Max was quiet for a moment before I said that I should listen to Sylwanin and Eywa. What ever they wanted me to do must be important. I nodded and continued to climb the steps to command.

"What else can you us about the structure?" That was Colonel Quaritch's voice. Me and Max stopped to see Jake talking to him and Selfridge about the Home Tree.

"I'm guessing that this secondary ring, that's also load-bearing." Jake said, showing them on the hologram.

"What is Jake doing." I hissed at Max.

"Come on. You mom needs to hear about this." Max grabbed my arm and dragged me away. If he didn't have such a strong grip on my arm then I would've marched right in there and kicked Jake's ass.

I watched as Max talked with my mom. She looked down right pissed. I wanted to speak up but I guess I was still trying to wrap my mind around Jake giving information to RDA. How could he? Didn't he feel a connection to this place? He has too. There was no way a person can come here and notice that this place was different than the rest. How could he?

"Tomorrow we'll pack up and head into the mountains. There I can do my work in peace and Jake can understand Pandora without Parker on his back." My mom said to Max.

"But what if he doesn't?" I got to my feet. "What if he doesn't understand Pandora like we can. Why does it always have to be about money and power? Why doesn't he have to do with life? Why can't they understand that they're doing the exact same thing they did on earth?" my voice rose and I looked the two people I cared most for in my life.

"Celene, I know this is hard but you have to trust me. Jake will come around, you'll see. Why don't you head back to our room, get some rest. You've had a long day." My mom said. I sighed and nodded. Maybe rest was what I really needed. But still, if Jake couldn't see why Pandora is so special, then I'll make him see. I will. I will not allow this place to end up like earth. Cold, bare, lifeless….

No, I will not allow it. I swear I will protect this place with my life if I have too….

oOo

And there you have it! Please rate and comment! And by the way, how do you like Mala and Dus'ky? They're cute aren't they? Tell me what you think!

Update: The song is I wouldn't mind by HE IS WE


	8. Masters of Other Kinds Redo

Hey everyone! A quick and short chapter. Early update too. I just want to let you guys know what exams are coming along with a family vacation I really don't want to go on but I have to. This will be the last update until I return. With this chapter I want you guys to listen to Adiemus by Enya. It will make the chapter I lot more….lifelike. So l please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy.

P.S - This is a redo chapter.

oOo

When I went to bed I again woke in my Avatar body. Everyone was asleep and I knew that I had to do something. I wouldn't be in my avatar body if there wasn't something I had to do. Which seems to be everyday now.

"**Celene….come. Come.**" I looked around for the voice but I couldn't see anyone near me. "**Come to the forest. Come find us.**" I got out of my hammock and raced down the winding walk way. I made sure I wasn't seen as I made way into the wood. At first I stopped and looked in. It was dark and I wasn't carrying anything with me.

Smart, Celene. Follow a voice into the woods were you could get yourself killed. I hated my inner voice. Sometimes it was right while most of the time it kept to itself. Just when I was about to turn around, a gust of wind blew past me and into the wood. For some reason…it felt like the wind was pushing me to go in.

"**Forget fear. Nothing will come to harm you.**" The voice spoke again. I took one last look at the home tree then walked forward.

I climbed over roots and made my way over the long bridge over the river. The plants lit up as I touched them. Everything was full of life. I kept moving forward, memorized by the sight I was taking in. The forest was quiet and the plants swayed in the breeze. I felt something pushing me forward when I noticed that the plants were the ones pushing me. They wanted me to go forward. I was pushed this way and that and was led to a clearing. I stood in the middle waiting but nothing happened.

"**Welcome Celene."** I turned around and was face to face with a pure white thanator. Shit…. "**Do not be afraid. We are here to help.**" The thanator spoke.

"**We****?**" I asked. The thanator nodded and I gasped at what I saw. A pure white Hammerhead Titanothere, Prolemuris, Direhorse, Viperwolf, and a Sturmbeest broke from the tree line and surrounded me. Woodspirtes floated down and all around us. When one of them landed on me I felt calm, almost at peace. All of creatures were white with other colors but the white stood out the most. They stood around me in a circle as the thanator spoke.

"**My name is Vergi. Master of the thanators and one of your many teachers."** Vergi spoke.

"**Teachers? Of what am I supposed to be taught?"** I asked.

"**Eywa might have asked you to help find her daughter but you are far from truly helping. You cannot even control your abilities yet. We are here to teach you." ** Said the direhorse. "**Teach you to become one of the many inhabitants that live here."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**My name is Sara'bas. Leader of the direhorses." **He nodded and I nodded back.

"**My name is Jan'a. Leader of the Viperwolfs.**" The voice sounded female and when I went to nod, I noticed a scar on her side….wait….

"**I know you. I was the one that healed your wound!**" Jan'a chuckled and sat in front of me.

"**And for that I am grateful. Thank you."** She nodded and went back into the circle.

"**My name is No'roga. I am the leader of the Hammerhead Titanotheres."** I nodded.

"**My name is Junko. Master of the Prolemuris."** I nodded.

"**I am Tar'so. Master of the Sturmbeest." **I nodded.

"**It's an honor to meet you all you. So, when do we start?"** I asked. Vergi chuckled and moved in front of me.

"**Tomorrow night. When everyone is asleep, one of us will be here. Once a Master thinks you are ready, you will be tested. Once the test is completed you will move on to the next Master. Each one of us has a lesson to teach. These lessons could save you are those around. Take them to heart. Do you understand?" **Vergi asked.

"**I understand. But may I ask a question?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Will this help me find Eywa's daughter? I want to do all I can to help. I keep getting this feeling like I've been here before and that I have a strong connection but maybe I'm still not seeing the whole picture. If I find Eywa's daughter, maybe I can find more answers.**" I told them. They were quiet, looking at each other then nodding in their quiet conversation. Then they turned to face me.

"**This will help you find Eywa's daughter but the answer you seek will be up to you to find."** Sara'bas said.

"**I understand. Who is my first teacher?"**

"**That would me Celene."** Sara'bas spoke. "**Tomorrow meet me by the river. I have a lot to teach."**

"**It's time for your rest now Celene. You have a long day tomorrow.**" Vergi said and with that they left. The woodspirtes started to float the way I came. I guess that they were gonna lead me back.

And they did.

Everyone was still asleep when I arrived back. Still making sure that I wasn't seen I crept back into my hammock. I noticed that one of the woodspirtes follows me. I opened my hand and allowed it to land it. I closed the hammock and set the woodspirte next to me. It rested next to my head and I could hear the voices of the Na'vi whisper in my ear. I couldn't pick up what they were saying but it made me tired to a point where I couldn't hold my open any longer. The voices drifted and they became fainter and fainter. Soon, blackness surrounded me in a warm embrace and the whispers of the Na'vi drifted me to sleep.

oOo

So? How was it? Like the Pandora Master, as I like to call them. They are very important to my story and will be in every other chapter. But don't worry, Celene and Tsu'tey will start their relationship soon. Just gotta get there first. Just remember that I will be gone next month so, sadly, no update. Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. He's my what? What fun! Redo

Welcome back for another redo chapter! I hope this edit fixes a lot of things. I love you guys!

oOo

The following morning my mom woke me up early. Today was the day we're leaving the base and heading for the floating mountains of Pandora. Last night's meeting with the masters kept me asking myself questions. Then I realized as I was packing up that the Mountain Banshee master wasn't there. That made me ask even more questions! I told Max about what happened last night and he told me to be careful. He's such a worry wart when it comes to me.

As we packed up the rest of the things we will be bringing my arms started to feel numb. First it began with my hands, slow with this weird prick feeling at the tips but now it started to spread past my arms and all over my body. My head started to spin and my knees almost gave out if it wasn't for somebody holding me up.

"Celene are you okay?" Norm asked me. His voice was muffled but I still could make it out. I felt like I was going underwater.

"I f-feel fuzzy." I told him. He brought me over to a chair and told me to sit tight. A few minutes later someone was shaking me and the face of my mother appeared, blurry and the feeling of underwater got worse with every second.

"Celene what's wrong?" her voice came back full blast and it was louder than hell. Thousands of voices rushed me all at once, causing my head to pound badly.

"You don't have to yell." I told her. I held my head to try and turn off the voices I kept hearing. It's like my powers were going out of control. I wouldn't control the voices or the thumping of the ground. What's happening to me?

"_Celene you need to calm down. You're having a pain attack._" Grandma? This warm feeling came over me and I felt like someone rest their old worn hands on my shoulders. "_Yes dear, it's me. Now listen to me. You have been working yourself too hard. Not enough sleep and rest. Your body is having a pain attack. Calm down and take deep breaths." _I breathed in and out slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. "_Good girl. Now listen to me. Keep doing that and you'll be alright. Tell your mother not to worry. Also, no more asking questions. Answers will revile themselves when they're good and ready. For now, do what feels right and live like girls your age are supposed to do. I love you."_ Then she was gone. I could feel my body now and the voices were quieted again. Once again I was saved buy my grandma. I have to remember the lessons she taught me or else I'm never going to get the hang of them.

"Celene?" Jake asked. His voice was clear and everything was back to normal.

"I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well and there's nothing to worry about. Tonight I'm going to go to bed early and make sure I get a well nights rest." I told them.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay here and Max can keep an eye one you." My mom said. I got up from the chair and showed my mom that I was okay.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." I told her. I grabbed my bag and headed to the hanger. I waited a few more minutes before Jake, Norm, Trudy, and my mom came in as well. We boarded Trudy's gun ship and took off.

~oOo~

Once we got to the mountains, Jake and Norm's faces were that of amazement. They had their mouths open and their eyes wide. I shook my head at them then laughed at Trudy's comment. We were flying blind because the Flux Vortex makes all technology crazy and unreliable. I so loved this place. When we landed I was the first one in with my mom right behind me. We threw our bags on our beds and walked back towards the link rooms.

"Welcome to camp. So, this is my bunk. Trudy your on top and Celene you're on the cot. Jake you're on the other side with Norm. Get settled in." my mom said. I walked over to Trudy who was looking in the small fridge.

"This stuffs nasty." She said. She was right. It was worse than the mess halls cooking. I noticed Jake was looking at the pictures so I decided to look at well. They were pictures of her when the school house was still running. All the kids were happy, smiling and enjoying being taught by my mom. Mom looked so happy when she was teaching them. That's when I noticed her…..

Sylwanin...

She was happy and alive then. Neytiri and Sylwanin used to go to my mom's school together before she was killed. Then the RDA came and ruined everything. They brought hatred with them, turning peace into nothing but death. I hate them with a burning passion.

"Jake you'll use Beulah, she's the less glitchy. And Celene, you'll have Rosie, the second less glitchy." My mom said. "Now get ready. You'll be leaving soon." She told him.

"Can I go in now?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Mom, I'm fine. Tonight I'll come home early and get enough sleep. I promise." I told her.

"Alright. Be home early or I'll pull you out myself." She said and walked back to her work station.

"YES MOTHER!" I called. I jumped in and called Norm over. Once I was in, Norm closed me in and I was on my way back to where I fit in the most.

oOo

"_**CELENE**_!" I jumped awake and almost fell out of the hammock. I looked up to see Mala and Dus'key looking down on me with smiles on their faces.

"_**Thank you for the wake-up call."**_ I told them. I climbed up and sat next to them. I stretched until I heard my back crack.

"_**Neytiri wants to show you and Jakesully something. Then Mo'at wants to talk to you." **_Mala told me. She handed me some type of fruit which I took greatly. We walked to where Jake and Neytiri were waiting for me as I finished the fruit then handed the seeds to Dus'key. I told them to plant them and when I returned I would show them a magic trick. They smiled and took off.

Neytiri led us quite a ways up, till we were at the top actually. She began to imitate a bird call and from within the leaves of the trees I could hear rustling. This must be where the hunters' banshees live. I opened my ears so I could hear and all I got back was noisy chatter.

"Holy shit!" Jake called as I looked up to see a blue and green banshee with a saddle on its back.

"Do not look in her eye." Jake avoided its eyes but I simply nodded so show that I meant no harm. It gave a short nod before turning its attention to what Neytiri had in her hand. She began to calm it down with calming words. Sese must be its name. "Ikran is not horse. Once tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life." She checked the straps before climbing on. "To become, taronyu, hunter, you must choose your own ikran and he must choose you."

"When?" Jake asked.

"When you two are ready." With that she called out and took off. We watched as she maneuvered everywhere with grace. She was a pro at it and I was afraid that my fear of heights wasn't going to help me anywhere. Standing up here was making me on edge.

"Watch out!" we hit the deck as she flew over our heads. I laughed as we got back up. This was going to be so much fun once we get ours. In a few minutes she landed. We started to headed back down to start our lesson when Mo'at called me over.

"_**My child I need to speak with you.**_" She said.

"_**Yes Mo'at?**_" I asked.

"_**To me, you know our language well. You know our customs and the ways that we live by and yet you can't defend yourself. Even with your abilities."**_ She told me. She was right and I knew it. I still haven't yet controlled my abilities and what's worse is that my only option is running. I suck at survival.

"_**Mo'at?"**_ I turned around to see Tsu'tey standing behind me. No way in hell.

"_**Tsu'tey I would like you to meet your new student. From now on, she will be in your care until you believe her worthy of a hunter."**_ She told him.

"_**NO!**_" we both called. I looked at him and he looked at me. Eywa, this is a really sick joke.

"_**Yes. You need a student and I found you one. Celene needs training so I'm giving her our best teacher.**_" Mo'at smiled at both of us.

"_**Can't Neytiri teach me with Jake?**_" I asked.

"_**You are less like him. You need a teacher that is ready for you. Tomorrow, Tsu'tey will teach you to defend yourself and fight like us. Learn well."**_ She said to me and walked off. Leaving me with him. Just great…

"_**Tomorrow, meet me by the forest. We'll work on your bow first."**_ He told me and walked off before I could say otherwise. Oh happy day….

I walked off and found Mala and Dus'key looking at the dirt. They told me that they planted the seeds but nothing was happening. I smiled and placed my hand over the dirt. I gently lifted my hand up and out, slowly, came a sprout. They gasped in awe as the plant began to grow bigger and bigger until the sprout became a bush full of fruit. We laughed and picked them. We ate the fruit by the river, talking about tomorrow when I frowned about them asking me to play with them.

"_**I'll be training with Tsu'tey tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to play."**_ I told them as we watched the river.

"_**Aww. Why do you have to train with him? I hear he's really strict."**_ Dus'key told me.

"_**Mo'at said that I needed to learn how to defend myself. And I know for a fact that he doesn't like me and I really don't like him." **_I told them.

"_**He wasn't all ways like this. He was nicer and fun to be around….that was before Sylwanin died." **_Mala told me.

"_**Really? She didn't mention that." **_I mumbled the last part to myself so they couldn't hear_**.**_

"_**Yeah. So what do we do now?" **_Mala asked. I thought for a moment before I came up with an excellent idea that all the kids will be able to do.

"_**Can you get more of your friends to meet me in the clearing? I have an idea." **_They nodded and went off. I got up and jogged over to the clearing. Once there I thought of how this will work.

"_**Celene?" **_I turned around to see ten children all Mala's age stand in front of me.

"_**Hi everyone." **_They shied away from me and I chuckled. _**"Can I have four volunteers?" **_I asked. Mala and Dus'key shot their hands up while the others refused_**.**_

"_**She won't hurt you guys. She's okay." **_A few more raised their hands. I picked two more and told them to follow me. I placed one where I drew and X then led another two feet away. Once they were spread far enough I told them to stay put. I went over to Mala and told her to move. Slowly I grew a tree where she stood. The children gasped at what I was doing. Once a tree took over the place where the kids stood I made vines cress-cross each other so that the middle was covered and suspended in mid-air.

"_**Who would like to test it out?" **_I asked.

"_**What is it?" **_Dus'key asked.

"_**You'll see. Would you like to first?" **_I asked. She slowly came up to me then I lifted her up. The vines sunk under her weight but held none the less. _**"Well go on. Jump." **_I told her. She hesitated but jumped high on the first jump. When she came back down with a shriek, a smile was plastered on her face. She continued to jump around, each time going higher.

"_**It's fun! What is this?" **_she called.

"_**Where I come from this is a trampoline. We use it for fun and exercise. Having fun yet?" **_I asked.

"_**Mala you have to try this!" **_Mala walked over to me and I lifted her up. Once Mala was on, the fun really got started. The other kids noticed that the two girls were having fun flying in the air. One by one I let them on until all of them were jumping and laughing out. I smiled and sat on the grass. I watched them play like all kids should. I never had what they had. Friends that would laugh with you or play with you. I was always alone except for my grandma. Even then I wanted someone my own age to play with. But it seems like I found them now and it feels good to have them laughing. I felt eyes on me so I turned around. A few of the parents came to watch but the one that socked me the most was Tsu'tey and his group of warriors watching. The parents had smiles on their faces but his was the same as usual.

Then an idea hit me….showing off is a great thing. I got up from where I sat and walked over to them.

"_**Hello Tsu'tey. Come to play as well?"**_ I asked.

"_**What is that?"**_

"_**That is something I used when I was little. Let's say that it helped me with my acrobatics a lot but I'm a bit rusty."**_ I lied. Truth be told I wasn't that rusty. I still do my stretches and back bends but cartwheels and flips I haven't done in a long time.

"_**No.**_" he said.

"_**Suit yourself. But if you want to try it out later you can. Even your handsome friends can try it as well.**_" I gave them my best smile and I saw a few look away but Tsu'tey didn't. "_**Mala! Dus'key! Watch this!"**_ all the children stopped and looked at me. I took a deep breath and got a running start. I quickly turned into a cartwheel which turned into five back flips before I spun in the air. When I landed I faced the kids and gave a bow. They clapped and cheered while I turned back to Tsu'tey and his group. All of them had their mouths open while his expression didn't change. I smirked and walked back over to the kids.

One Tsu'tey; Zero for me…..great.

Later that night I decided to go to bed early. I knew my mom would be pissed if I didn't get a good night sleep. I just hope that tonight's training with the direhorse master won't take much of my energy. Let's just hope Eywa is looking out for me tonight.

oOo

"Okay. Time is 9:45. Location is shack. This is Celene Augustine. I really don't know what to talk about….oh yeah! I am no longer training with Jake and Neytiri. Mo'at thinks that if I train with Tsu'tey that I will learn how to defend myself better. Before I went to sleep I asked if I could have some personal time to train with my powers. This way, if the masters want to teach me then I won't have to wake up and worry that I might get caught. And let me tell you I'm worried as hell about training with Tsu'tey. Sure he's hot for a Navi but he's mean and strict. That's what Mala and Dus'key say anyway. If it wasn't for those too and Mo'at I don't think that I would make it. They seem the only ones seeing me for who I really am. Eytukan hasn't really talked to me all that much but I'll make sure I stay on his good side. As for Neytiri, she seems to be trusting and yet she still doesn't. I just want to fit in and make my mom proud. I really hope that I get answers soon. Because soon the days will start blurring together and I won't be able to tell the difference in days soon. And….there's another thing I wanted to talk about. I snuck back into Selfridge and caught a conversation with Jake and Parker before we left for the floating mountains. He's only giving Jake three days to get the Navi to move. The dossiers will be here to take down the Home Tree. By then I hope Jake will learn why this place is special. I hope. So that's all. Celene Augustine signing off." I turned off the recorder and took out the disk. I placed it back and replaced it for another one. I left my chair and went to the cot. I pulled the covers back and got in. The blankets were itchy and rough but warm. I stared up at the ceiling before I felt my eyes get heavy.

Sleep….a good night's sleep is what I really needed.

oOo

_I was dreaming again. I was back in Pandora's forest running like mad. I don't know why I was running but it didn't feel like the other times. I was running from something. Away from something. My heart pounded in my chest and in my ears. A roar came from behind me along with a chorus of them. I ran faster and faster. Fear flowed through my veins and adrenaline took over my body._

"_**Get her.**__"_

"_**Kill her.**_" _Their minds and voices said. I ran until I couldn't anymore. Below me was a drop that would kill me once I hit the bottom. I turned around to see if I could run back but it was too late. Thanators, six of them, surrounded me. I was afraid and I knew it. This was the end of me and my death was near._

"_**Jump. Jump and I will catch you.**__" There was another voice. I turned around to see no one. I was going mad but the voice I heard was so sure. The Thanators showed up and got ready to pounce on their prey. "__**Jump**__." I turned around again and jumped…_

oOo

How was it? A little foreshadowing there but that's all I'm going to tell you? Like the trampoline part? Let me know and review please! They are always welcomed! Till next time!

P.S : I have a question! Question: Would you like a chapter that is just Celene training with the masters or would it be okay if I combine it so it's just one chapter? Tell me what you think!


	10. Training for shit

Hey everyone and welcome back! Thank you for the awesome reviews and we've now decided that we'll have it as one long chapter. Nothing else to say really. Hope you all have a wonderful summer and I hope you enjoy the read! Its short but the next one will be longer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC!**

oOo

That night I sunk into the forest again to meet the Masters. When I arrived at the clearing I saw only Sara'bas standing in the center. He was the only thing sticking out in the whole area. I guess my hair and eyes were the same when I was back on earth.

"**Hello Celene. Ready for your first lesson?**" Sara'bas asked me. I stood in front of him and nodded. "**Good. Our first lesson will be testing how fast you can run. Follow me.**" Sara'bas got up and lead me away from the clearing.

"**Sara'bas I've been meaning to ask you and the Masters something.**" I told him as we walked in the dark.

"**What is it child?**"

"**Why wasn't the banshee master at our first meeting?**" I asked him. Sara'bas sighed then turned around to face me.

"**We didn't explain all the much to you, am I correct?**" I nodded to his question. "**We die like all living things Celene. We're not immortal. Whenever a Master dies, their apprentice takes his or her place. The banshee master was our looking for someone to take his place for he has yet to find one when he held the meeting. You will meet him later on I assure you.**" Sara'bas said. That's why he wasn't there. Now I understand. Sara'bas turned around and continued the way he was heading.

When Sara'bas stopped I noticed that we came to the river that was near the Home Tree. The river was at low tided because most of the ground was covered in mud and the river was thinner than before.

"**What do we do now?**" I asked him. Sara'bas trotted over to a rock that looked over the river. I climbed on top of it then sat his ass down on it while looking at me.

"**Start running the length of the river from this rock to that fallen tree. You will stop when I tell you.**" Sara'bas said. What did he say?

"**You're serious?**" I asked them. Sara'bas nodded and stayed where he was. I groaned and started doing laps up and down the river.

I was running for God knows how long! My chest hurt and it was getting harder to breathe but I could feel my legs getting stronger. I remember back when I was on earth how I sucked a gym. I would always try and find a way out of it for this very same reason. I hate running! Gymnastics wasn't so bad because I did more stretching and bending than running. But this was taking it to a whole new level! I felt like I was back at gym class running for my life. But there was one thing different….there wasn't any mud. Yes, mud. It was making my running even more difficult when I would slip and slide all over the place. The mud would stick to my feet, dragging me down. It would stick to my skin, making it itch when it dried. I'm starting to hate mud.

"**Celene you can stop. That's enough for tonight.**" With that my legs gave out and I landed face first in the mud. I didn't care really because my feet were hurting like hell! "**You better get some rest for when you're your time alone comes, meet me here and we'll continue.**" I groaned loud enough for him to hear.

"**You're an ass you know that?**" I shot at him which only made him chuckle. He trotted over to me and helped get on to his back. I rested my head against his neck as he made his way to the healing pools. There I cleaned up and said good-night to him. I slowly and tiredly made my way to my hammock but a hand stopped me. The hand snapped me out of my daze as it spun me around. Golden eyes met my white ones in a second.

Tsu'tey caught me. Shit….

"**Where are you coming from?**" he ordered.

"**The healing pools. I couldn't sleep so I went there to relax.**" I half lied. Tsu'tey glared, looking in my eyes to see if I was lying.

"**You are right…and wrong. What are you not telling me?**" he demanded.

"**Nothing worth of your damn business! Now, I'm going back to sleep. Or did you forget that you're supposed to train me now?**" I'm tired, sore, pissed and ticked off for anyone to bother me.

"**You're right. Be prepared for tomorrow for it is going to be a long day.**" Tsu'tey said with a smirk meaning that he wasn't going to go easy on me. I gave a low growl before turning to leave. What a jerk! I walked up to my hammock and climbed in. I pulled over the side so that I was incased in it. Just great, my new teacher was going to make me work harder now. Oh god, what did I get myself into?

oOo

I wasn't really impressed by this chapter. But I deserve tomatoes and whatever you want to throw at me. Please review!


	11. The First Test

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I first wanted all of you to know that I cried while reading the things you said to me. They really made me happy and I felt a lot better when I saw how much you all love my story. I won't give up on it and I will take your advice and not let flamers bother me. I will add more details and other things to spice up my story but other than that I wanted to say thank you. You guys mean so much to me and by beta we love you all for it. Thank you.

**Warning: Please do not send me messages about the extended scenes! I do not have them! Don't spoil anything for me. Someone else already did and I got angry. Please don't send me them because they told me everything I didn't see but I wanted to, so they ruined the whole thing. I just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's!**

**oOo**

"_Raise your arm higher_!" Tsu'tey shouted at me for the hundredth time this morning. Every morning for the past week Tsu'tey would train me to use a bow before we moved to tracking. Along with Tsu'tey's training, I've been practicing my power and running laps for Master Sara'bas. The other day he made me stand in the middle of the clearing and just listen. I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. It felt like everything stood still for a moment as I listened.

"**Direhorses listen to everything around them. That's how we survive. We listen and use our speed for our advantage. Listen to the forest Celene. Let it call to you."** Sara'bas said to me one day during practice. And it did. I must've stood there for hours listening to the forest. Every breath I took felt like a heart beat the forest had.

"_Suck in your stomach more. Breathe deep and extend!_" he shouted another command. I snapped out of my thoughts once again. For the past six to eight hours we've been practicing my archery. Order after order Tsu'tey has been ordering me to do this and ordering me to do that. I already know that I suck at archery so why does he have to rub it in my face?

"_You'll never get it if you don't listen!"_ Tsu'tey yelled at me. I growled in annoyance and tried firing the arrow again. The arrow went soaring right for the center with a _thunk_. I looked up with Tsu'tey with a smirk but he just whacked me in the back of the head and said again. I narrowed my eyes at him then knocked another arrow. When I held up my arms Tsu'tey stopped me to check my stance.

He made me spread my legs wider apart into the correct stance. He slapped my arm up so that I kept it steady upwards. Then he made sure my sight was set on the mark in front of me. I grumbled in annoyance again when he kept correcting me. And that's when I rolled my eyes did I catch his chest in my sight.

His chest was broad, slim, and _very _muscular_._ It was smooth and you could make out the crevices of his muscles on his stomach. His arm extended out and I watched as those muscles flexed too. I swear he was doing this on purpose! I couldn't help but look and just imagine what those arms could do against….'_THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!' _I screamed at myself in my head. Why did I even think that?

"_Fire." _Tsu'tey said to me and I released the arrow without even looking at the target. The arrow headed straight for the center again. I smiled to myself that I was getting better but I was far away from Tsu'tey's level.

"_Can we start tracking? I know I'm not that good at archery but my tracking has improved don't cha' think?" _I asked him. Tsu'tey thought for a moment before slipping his bow over his shoulder. That was Tsu'tey's saying he agrees without even saying anything to me. I swear he hates me.

"_Hold __tsmukan!__"_ called a voice from within the trees. I looked up to see one of Tsu'tey's hunters, Sar'tan, walked towards Tsu'tey.

"_Sar'tan what are you doing here?" _Tsu'tey asked as the hunter stood in front of him.

"_Mo'at asked me to get you. She needs to talk to you." _Sar'tan told Tsu'tey then looked over at me giving me a charming smile. I've only talked with Sar'tan a few times to know that he is nice but at the same time, there is nothing up there in his head most of the time we talk.

"_Thank you. We'll go….."_

"_AHHHH!"_ Tsu'tey was interrupted by a scream. That scream was familiar. My eyes widened before I took off towards it.

That scream belongs to Mala…..

"_MALA!_" I shouted as I ran through the forest towards the Home Tree. My feet and legs carried me as fast as I could but here was the strange part. Every time my feet hit the ground, it pulsed. The sounds around me became clear that I could tell where everything was.

Once I came to the Home Tree the first thing I saw was a Thanator growling at Mala who was on the ground. Dus'key was near Jake and Neytiri who hissed in a protective stance. Warriors came from under the giant tree and held up their bows. Mala crawled backwards from the stalking Thanator in front of her. Without thinking I charged in front of the Thanator and hissed at it.

"**If it isn't my old prey come to defend one of her own."** The Thanator in front of me chuckled. This was the same Thanator who attacked me and Jake when we first went out with my mom.

"**What are you doing here?" **I asked the Thanator making sure to block Mala's view from him.

"**I heard there was a free meal near the forest edge here so I decided to check it out. Turns out I was right, she does look mouthwatering."** the Thanators' eyes glanced down at Mala who continued to cry. I hissed again, my way of telling him to back off.

"**I'm not going to let you touch her!"** I hissed at him but he chuckled in amusement. I grabbed Mala by the arm and pulled her up so that she stood behind me. "_Mala, when I say run, run towards Neytiri. Understand?"_ I asked Mala.

"_What about you? What are you going to do?"_ Mala asked me with tears streaming down her face.

"_I'm going to draw him away from the Home Tree. That way, he'll come after me and not everyone else. Stay strong for me will you?" _I asked her giving her a fake smile.

"_No! Please don't go!_" Mala pleaded.

"_Mala, stay strong and make sure you take care of that doll I made you. I'll be back. Ready?_" I asked her crouching low.

"_Ready."_ I opened my hand and began to twirl the plants around the Thanators' leg.

"**How about this, I take girl's place and you come after me? Sound fair? You get the prey that escaped you and I save the girl's life. Do we have a deal?**" I asked, giving a smirk as I made my deal.

"**Agreed.**" I swear the Thanator actually smiled when he said that, which is really creepy. I got into a running position and gently made Mala back up.

"_RUN!"_ I threw the Thanator over near the tree line then quickly ran into the forest. I could hear the Thanator roar in anger as he began to run after me. I ran as fast as I could with the Thanator on my heels. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breath became short and rough. I moved my hand out to move the plants but nothing happened.

"What? How can this be, why can't I move the plants?" I asked myself.

"**This is your test for me. Listen to the forest and allow that to guide you away from danger. Like a direhorse, you are faster than your enemy. Be a direhorse!" **Sara'bas shouted in my mind. I nodded to the wind as I ran. Faster and faster I ran.

I am a direhorse. I am…..I am…

My body began to burn and it felt like my legs were next to me instead of below me. My breathing became slower and my vision blurred, threw me forwards then back. My bones began to crack as I staggered in my running. Then there's a bright flash and next thing I knew I hear hoof beats. I feel strange but when I began running next to a river I catch a reflection in the water.

I _am_ a direhorse!

"**Congratulations. You pass.**" Sara'bas said. I smiled on the inside but I wasn't out of the clear yet. I had to ditch this annoying Thanator before I could celebrate. I waved between the trees, making sharp turns, trying to get him off my tail but all that came to end when I ended up on a cliff.

"**Nowhere to go, Eywa's daughter."** The Thanator hissed. What did he call me?

Before I could say anything the Thanator lunged at me. Everything went into slow motion. The Thanator slowly flew through the air as I slowly jumped out of the way. The Thanator roared as it slowly fell to the ground below. I trotted over to the edge and looked over to see nothing but the forest at the bottom.

I pulled away from the edge and looked myself over. I was actually a direhorse. I was white like the masters but had a light blue swirl to it. Somehow I felt lighter and stronger than I was in my Na'vi form. My hearing made everything clearer and stronger than before. My eye sight felt like I was in a giant bubble, everything swirled with bright colors that glowed.

Then suddenly I felt my legs give out and I could no longer feel any part of my body. I started to panic and my breathing became short, quick burst of air. Nothing was around me but I could hear something coming.

"**Calm down. It is only I. Sleep now, I'll watch over you.**" The voice belongs to Vergi. I watched as a pure white Thanator came and stood in front of me. His voice began to calm me. I felt safe with him. I slowly felt my eyes begin to close and off in the distance I could hear humming. A child humming a lullaby that I know from somewhere.

But where?

oOo

There you go. How did I do?


	12. Memories of Celene

I'm back everyone and guess what? I got the extended addition of Avatar! YAY! Now I'll be able to use the extended scenes in the story now. A quick update because I felt bad for leaving all of you faithful readers hanging. So I made this chapter kind of like of like a filler but the end is a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.

Warning: Bulling for this is a flashback of Celene's past.

oOo

When I was little I remember growing up without a father. It was just my mom, my grandmother, and me living in a three room house on the Second Level of Earth. We weren't rich but we were able to live there, thank to my mom. Anywhere else below the three levels is worse than anything you can imagine. Crime is at almost half of the world troubles, oxygen is scarce to those who can't afford to buy it, and money…is the only thing people care about. Preserving the human way of life is nothing but a myth now and the only thing they really try to change is how far you can get done before you die. My grandmother and mother tried to make a change but it seemed to me that it was worth nothing. I watched from young eyes as the world began to die slowly. I wanted a change even though I was different from other humans. When my grandmother explained to me what I could do I saw myself as a freak. I wanted nothing more to be the same as everyone else but a few short years later I realized that my difference was just what Earth needed. They needed a hope…

"Grandma, why do the animals want me to help them?" I asked my grandmother after we came home from the zoo early. When we came to the plant eaters the voices in my mind were so loud that I almost passed out. My grandma had to quiet the voices and take me home.

"The world is dying Celene. The animals cry out to those that will listen, and you Celene, just happen to have a gift to hearing them. Your life will be full of obstacles that you must overcome." My grandma came outside into our big garden with a try in her hands, my cat Jay following right behind her. On the tray was her homemade tea, small cupcakes, and a bowl of milk for Jay.

"Why was I born with this? I never wanted them and all the kids make fun of me at high school. I'm a freak." I said refusing the tea cup she handed out to me. She placed the cup down and sat in the chair next to me.

"You are not a freak. You are a human with abilities that people would give anything to have. You are special, you are unique, you are Celene Augustine and you are my granddaughter. You are the kind of person that everyone will look up to one day. You'll show people that there is a life worth fighting for and you'll give them hope. Never doubt yourself Celene for there came a time when you have to look deep inside to find the answer your looking for. " She said to me. I turned to look at her, her eyes held those words she just said. She was right and I was acting like a baby. I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes and began to drink the tea she made.

"How many more years till I get to see mom?" my mom had left for Pandora a year ago and I still hadn't heard anything from the ship or her.

"Four more years Celene and until then you just have to wait and just hope your mother made the trip, which I'm sure she did." My grandmother said and took another sip of her tea.

The next day when I went to school I had one of the worse days of the month. It started when they were sold out of breakfast and the lunch aid didn't even bother to check to see if they had another. Then during my AP science class I had my beakers break and acid spilled on my book bag. Then after school…..

"Hey freak!" I turned around and met face to face with a rock the size of my small fist. I yelled at the contact and placed my hand where I felt the blood run from my face. I saw at least five of the high school kids coming towards me with smirks on their faces, predators ready for the kill of their prey.

"Look what we have here. Our little freak has come to play." One of the older one's spoke. I pressed hard against the wound, trying to stop the blood but my head hurts so bad that I couldn't think straight.

"Aww what's the matter freak? Got a headache?" another one asked in a mocking tone. I felt a hand grab my hair and drag me to my feet. "Let me help you with that." Then there was another hit to my head only I was released to roll back towards the tree that was behind me.

"Come on freak get up! Show us those freaky powers of yours." I looked up at them, my voice was lost and I could no longer stand up.

I screamed with everything I could before the world went black….

I woke to someone rocking me slowly as the wind gently blew past me. Soft whispers sang comforting words in my ears; a calming tune hushed me to sleep. I felt safe and secure in whosever arms I was in. I wanted to stay here forever….

"Celene wake up, it's time to go home." My grandmothers' voice made me open my eyes to find her. That's when I realized that the tree I was trapped between was holding me like a child. The branches held me softly, rocking as gently as it could. The leaves were soft, the voice was silenced, and the pain from the beating came back harder than before.

"Grandma, how did I get up here?" I called down to her.

"It seems that when you were in extreme danger nature must've heard your cry for help. After they took care of your attackers," my grandmother kicked something that groaned that when I noticed the bodies of the high school students that had attacked me were now on the ground out cold. "they picked you up and tried to make you as comfortable as possible until I arrived."

"How do I get down?"

"Just tell it too. And don't forget to say thank you. If it wasn't for this tree you would've been in worse shape than you are now." She told me. I whispered to the tree to put me down and how I was alright now. The tree lowered me slowly to the ground before shaking its leaves then going still. "I told you were special. Now you have proof. Come, let's go home." She took my hand and led me away from the parking lot of the school. I looked back at the tree and inside my heart I felt sadness. I wanted to go back and rest under the shade, feel the wind against my skin, listen to the branches and leaves talked in my ear, and feel the arms surround me again. I wanted that feeling. I wanted it so much…

The feeling of belonging there.

~oOo~

_Celene…._

_Celene wake up…._

_Celene darling follow my voice…._

_I was dreaming again. I was in a forest and I was running. I wasn't running from something I was running towards something. A child's laughter came from everywhere and I tried to follow it. Everywhere I turned the laughing would be there…._

_Until I found the little girl._

_She was playing with Pandora's version of Earths' butterfly. Her white hair fell freely around her shoulders; white eyes were captivated by the swirls of the insect. But the child wasn't human and she wasn't Na'vi either…she was both. She had the ears of the Na'vi but her hands and feet each had five digits. She skin was the mixture of both blue and pale skin. She was a mix of both worlds. Perfection in anyone's eyes who looked upon her. _

"_Oh, hello, I didn't see you there." The girl turned towards me with a smile on her face. "Are you lost?" she asked me._

"_No, I'm looking for someone actually. Maybe you could help me." I told her. The little girl kept smiling at me, her ways of saying continue. "I don't know her name but she's Eywa's daughter. Do you know where she is?" I asked her. Her smile never faltered but she did turn and started to walk away._

"_Follow me." Then the girl took off. _

"_Hey!" I ran after her, trying to keep up with her but that little girl can run. All I had to follow was the white hair that trailed behind her. She knew something and I need her to tell me. Lately things were more confusing than ever before. All I wanted was answers and it seems to me that the one's that I'm looking for are further away than I thought._

"_Come find me!" the girls voice called ahead. I quickened my pace, remembering what Sara'bas taught me. As I turned the corner, something stopped me. I looked down to see that I was standing on an edge, one more step and I would be falling. _

_Celene…._

_I turned around to find nobody there. All there was is the forest I had just ran through. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest. _

_Celene wake up…._

_Celenesully you need to open your eyes….._

_The voice mad my head hurt so badly but underneath all the pain I could feel a….a connection to the voice calling me. I could feel all the emotions the voice was carrying. Worry, concern, anxious, tired, and love. There was love there, just a small amount but it was just enough for me to notice. I backed away from the edge and walked back into the forest to follow the voice that was calling me._

_Celene wake up! Please open your eyes….._

_Hear me!_

_Listen to my voice…._

_Come back to me…._

~oOo~

"_Tsu'tey_."

~oOo~

How was it?


	13. Tsu'tey's POV!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the very long chapter but I didn't have internet and it took awhile to get it where I was. And guess what? I'm in my temporary home and I started my new school. I still have kids stare at me but I'm doing fine. Coyotes are really annoying though. And I promise you that I will not going looking for them. If I got hurt, I know that all of you will be very upset. And I'm rambling again. Sorry. The chapter is kind of short but I tried to keep it within what I usually do. And I tried to keep Tsu'tey not too OOC and in his character so please let me know if I did an okay job on this. Please review and tell me what you think! Epic parts! Enjoy!

~oOo~

My student was a skxawng.

Sar'tan and I ran back to the Home Tree after Celene took off. When we arrived I was there long enough to see Celenesully disappear into the forest. When she turned her head right before she did our eyes met. For a second, everything stood still. In her eyes I saw determination, courage, and strength. But there was also fear, loss, and regret. There was a feeling in my chest and a voice in the back of my mind telling me that my student was in danger. She was saving the life of another and replacing it with her own.

No.

"_Celene!"_ I tried to call after her but she was already gone. The feeling was fear and it was scraping against my spine. The tight feeling in my chest began to grow. I ran over to Mala who was over by Neytiri now and took her by her shoulders. Tears fell freely and I gently shook her to look at me. "_Mala, where did Celene go? Did she tell you? Answer me!"_ I shook her more firmly this time but she gave no answer. "_Answer me!"_ I hissed at her.

"_She said that she will be back. She said to be strong."_ Mala looked up at me with fear filling her eyes. "_She is going to die, isn't she? Celene is dead!_" She began to cry harder and I gave up.

"_Tsu'tey calm down."_ Neytiri said behind me, taking the small child in her arms. Mala shook her off then ran towards the forest. Her mother held her back but Mala started to scream Celene's name towards the forest like she would reappear. Dus'key started to scream Celene's name now along with all the other children. Even though Celene has only been here a short while she already affected the children. Her not being here, the thought of her dead caused so much pain. Their parents tried to calm them down but they would not stop calling for her. I finally turned to Neytiri but instead of seeing her normal yellow/green eyes I saw only white. They were the same white color I had grown used to seeing. The same white color that was full of joy and happiness whenever they were around the children. The same eyes that would be full of determination whenever the owner was practicing or trying to show me better. The white color faded back to normal and I began to miss that color.

"_Do not tell me to calm down! My student is out there, not yours!"_ I yelled at her.

"_We will find her. I will get the other hunters and we will –"_

"_No! I will go myself."_ I turned around and stormed off to collect the things I will need when I got and search for her. I went and grabbed medicine, wrappings, a few pieces of fruit, and extra arrows. I placed everything in a small bag that I threw over my shoulder. When I reached for my bow I noticed that someone was standing behind me.

"_Tsu'tey?"_ I looked over my shoulder to see Mo'at.

"_Do not stop me."_ I told her flatly.

"_I am not."_ She was quiet again before she spoke. "_You should not form attachments like this Tsu'tey or anything else. I came to remind you that you already have a mate."_

"_I know but you cannot ask me not to care for my student you placed under me. She risked her life for Mala. The children will not stop crying unless she is home or I bring her body back."_ I told her. I knew from the moment I saw her that she would affect everyone she encounters. Even me. I slung my bow over my back and walked past Mo'at.

"_Celene Augustine."_

"_What?"_ I asked her.

"_Her real name is Celene Augustine. Jakesully told me when he asked if Grace Augustine could come and be allowed back in. She is the daughter of the mother who couldn't protect Sylwanin. Do you still care for you student now that I have told you this?" _the tight feeling appeared in my stomach but it wasn't fear. Thoughts were spinning in my head and I saw two faces. But one of them stood out the most because I knew that the one face was still alive.

"_Yes."_ Then I left. When I got to the tree line I didn't hesitate in tracking her footprints. I followed her footsteps and the Thanator for a while. Some went in different patterns, trying to throw the attacker off but still I followed. But then….the Thanator stopped chasing Celene. I stopped….examined the tracks again and found that a direhorse had jumped in; Celene's footprints were long gone. I sat down on a root to think. All the things I could think of sounded wrong. This didn't make any sense. First Celene's footprint where here and now they're not. I looked up to see that the day was setting and I didn't have much time left. I reached a dead end.

"_Eywa if you can hear me please. Help me find my student." _I placed my face in my hands and closed my eyes. _"Help me find Celene."_ I whispered to her.

_**Whack!**_

"_Ow!" _I looked up to see whatever wacked me in the back of my head. When I did I found a white prolemuris looking down at me, tossing a nut up._ "Go away. I have no time for you." _I turned around. Then I felt another thing whack me in the back of the head again. I stood up and looked at it. It was still in the same spot but this time it had a smirk on its face.

_Smirking? When you animals smirk?_

"_What do you want?" _I cannot believe that I am actually talking to it. The prolemuris smiled and jumped down next to the tracks where the Thanator was chasing the direhorse. It pointed to it and started to jump up and down. "_You want me to follow these tracks?" _I asked it. The prolemuris nodded and began to follow the tracks. "_I guess that is a yes." _I grabbed my bow I placed next to me and began to follow it. I didn't know what made me follow the prolemuris but I had no choice. If this creature knew where Celene is then I had nothing to lose. But if it was just taking somewhere then I would be losing time. I hope I can find her.

~oOo~

I knew this was a bad idea to follow this thing. The prolemuris was getting me nowhere. I've been following this thing around and there has been no sign of Celene anywhere. The tracks keep going and going but I still haven't found her.

_**Whack!**_ Did I mention that, that thing loves to throw things at me?

"_Stop throwing things at me!"_ I yelled at the thing but I got thrown another thing at me. This time when I looked at the thing it was jumping up and down and pointing to the cliff ahead of us.

No.

I ran ahead of the thing and continued till I reached the cliff. I reached all around but I saw nothing. Only the footprints of the two remained were that of the direhorse and the Thanator.

"_Celene! Celene can you hear me?"_ I called for her but there was no answer. "_Celene?"_ I tried calling again but again there was no answer. I quickly turned around and caught a nut that was about to hit me in the back of the head. I looked to see the prolemuris pointing over to something. I heard a groan then ran over to it. I moved the bush out of the way to see they person I thought I'd never see again. "_Celene._" I cradled her in my arms and gently shook her. "_Celene wake up. Open your eyes and look at me." _When she didn't answer, move, or even make a sound I knew something was wrong. I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark. I need to get somewhere safe before the sun sets.

_**Whack**_

I was really going to kill that thing. I turned around and the prolemuris was still there. It moved its hands like it wanted me to follow it. Again. And who am I to judge this thing. I quickly picked up Celene and followed the thing.

We arrived at a cave that was not that far from where I found Celene. I laid her down and started to check for any injures but I found none. I shook her again but she didn't move or make any sound at all.

"_Celene wake up. Open your eyes and look at me, you have to wake up. Celene!"_ I placed my hand on her forehead but quickly pulled back. She was cold. Really cold. I took her in my arms and drew her close to me. I had to keep her warm without a fire to give us away in case the Thanator was around. "_Please wake up."_ I whispered in her ear but she was getting colder.

Night fell and still Celene hasn't woken up. The prolemuris was still here and to me, it looked like it was scared for Celene too. It sat next to her while I kept an eye on the entrance. Every time I look back I couldn't help but feel a tight knot form in my chest. In the back of my mind I know a way to see if she was okay but that was for mates only. I know my place but….Celene. There's something about her that I can't my eyes off. She impresses me with her determination and her love to laugh but she was silly and childish. The children were easily taken with her along with a few others but when I heard Sar'tan talking about her I got this feeling….why am I feeling this around her and why do I….Dear Eywa I hate this feeling! I'm promised to another and I feel something for this Dreamwalker!

_**Whack**_

"_If you hit me with another thing I will –_" I turned around but all my eyes saw was Celene gasping for air and shaking. "_Celene!_" I took her in my arms but she wouldn't stop shaking. I kept calling her name but she wouldn't respond. I knew only one way I had to find out what was going on and I can't believe I was going to do this. I had to save my student….

I took my queue and connected it with Celene's….

Every memory Celene had flashed through my mind. That's when I saw, not Na'vi people, but Sky people. Celene was a sky person but there was pain. So much pain and I watched as a small child was shun for what she was. Her powers were not under control but I saw an old woman teach my student how to control. I saw my student smile whenever she got something right or whenever the woman patted her on the back. My student started to grow and I noticed how beautiful she turned out. I watched as she learned our language and studied things about us. She was smart, determined, caring, brave, and deeply involved in what she believed in. Then I saw what she saw when she came here. A man was courting with her and that made me mad. I saw how happy her mother was and the friends she had. They didn't care what she was, they loved her for it. And when she met us….her whole life changed. The children made her feel welcome and this was her new family. And me…so many feelings for me. She felt the same way I felt about her and our emotions mixed. We mixed together….we're bonded.

For life.

"_Celene. Celene wake up. Wake up and show me your eyes." _I whispered in her ear.

"_Tsu'tey…"_ she muttered very so quietly. I looked down to see her eyes slowly open. I detached our bond, already missing the feeling and yet feeling guilty I did such a thing. Celene could never choose a mate for herself and I disobeyed tradition. But it was too late to do anything.

"_I'm here Celene. I'm here."_ I patted down her hair and held her tightly against my chest. Her breathing returned to normal and I could fully see the color of her eyes looking at mine.

"_Tsu'tey….where am I?"_ Celene asked me.

"_In a cave not far from where I found you."_ I told her. "_If you do anything like that again I'll kill you myself."_ I chuckled and so did she. Her smile was faint but it was her smile.

"_Can I sit up_?" she asked me. I nodded and slowly sat her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the prolemuris sitting next to her with a smile. "_Not you. You're next?"_ she asked it. The prolemuris nodded then went towards the entrance of the cave. Celene turned back towards me and patted me on my head. "_Thank you for coming after me. You really didn't have to but it was thoughtful that you did."_ I growled and took a hold of her by her shoulders.

"_You're my student! All the children were crying because they saw you disappear into the forest with a Thanator after you. I came after you because you're my student. You're my responsibility." _I told her. Her eyes narrowed and she staggered to get up.

"_So I'm just a student to you?"_ I tried to help her but she slapped my hands away. "_I can do it. You're student is strong enough to stand on her own."_ she said harshly. I guess that was the wrong choice of words to use.

"_I didn't…..I'm sorry."_ Celene stopped and gave me a look like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_You're more than a student to me."_

"_A friend?"_ she asked with a slight smile.

"_Yes. A friend."_ At least that will get me some time to come up with a way to tell her the truth. Oh Eywa, why did I do such a thing?

"_Fine. A friend. Now help me back to Home Tree. I have little children who need cheering up."_ I could tell there was laughter in her voice as she leaned most of her weight against me. I took her arm and placed it around my neck as I took a hold of her waist.

"_Yes. Let's go home."_ I told her with laughter in my voice as well. I looked over my shoulder at the prolemuris who still sat on the ground. "_You too."_ The thing smiled again then ran ahead of us. Something deep down knew Celene was keeping something from me but I learned too much about her already. When she is ready to tell me everything, that's when I'll tell her the truth. I just hope things will go smoothly from here on out.

~oOo~

How was it? Tell me the god honest truth. If it's bad I will rewrite this chapter as something different and try again. Did I get Tsu'tey's character right or did I make him OOC? Please let me know! I'm really sorry if it turned out wrong. I swear I will do it over if it really is that bad! So click the button and let me know!


	14. Forgive the Truth

Hey everyone and welcome back. I've been feeling rather crappie so I hope it doesn't reflect on the chapter I'm writing.

There's something else I have to tell you all faithful reviewers. As you all know, Lexia, my beta has liver cancer and a month or two ago she had her transplant. She was fine for a while, getting better but she started getting sick again. Her new liver was rejected and there was nothing the doctors could do. Lexia died on November 21, 2011. At the end of the story I will dedicate **Eywa's Daughter** to her. She told me to tell you that she will miss you all and she thanks you for reviewing and keeping me pumped to write this story. Thank you.

~oOo~

I never expected to have such an impact on the clan when I arrived. Tsu'tey helped me get back to Home Tree and when we broke through the tree line I noticed a large group of Na'vi standing in front of the tree. Mala and Dus'key were the first to run up and embrace me in their hugs, followed by the rest of the children I play with. Their tears ran down my legs as they gripped me tighter to them. I patted their heads and continued to Home Tree. But I didn't expect to see my mother standing along the crowd.

"Mom…" my mom was wearing her usual clothes with her hands on her hips. She was just looking at me and deep down I knew the Mo'at told her everything. "Mom I can explain…" She held up her hand then took me from Tsu'tey who let me go.

"No need. When you get better then we can talk." My mom said then with the help of Neytiri they helped me to one of the healing pools so I could get the grime and dirt off me. The water was hot so when they placed me in I winced but it felt good. They helped me wash my hair so that it was its original white color. Even though I didn't have any cuts on me it felt like everything inside was bruised and broken.

"_What you did was foolish._" Neytiri said to me as she scrubbed the thick dirt off my skin.

"_But it worked didn't it?_" my voice was tired and sore.

"Mo'at explained to me that you lured the Thanator away from Mala. It was a stupid thing to do but I'm proud of you." My mom turned to Neytiri. "_Can you finish her up? I'm going to have a chat with Jake._" Neytiri nodded then started to run a brush through my hair.

"_Mo'at didn't tell my mom about my abilities?_" I asked Neytiri.

"_Mo'at figured that you didn't tell her either._" There was a silence for a while until she spoke again. "_Why didn't you tell us that you were Grace's daughter?_"

"_I figured that if I did tell you, you wouldn't trust me. I know what happened at the school and I felt that….I was afraid_." I looked down at the water and saw my reflection. "_All my life I saw myself as a freak because of what I am. But when I came here I was treated as a person, someone that wasn't an outcast. It felt like I was home for the first time._"Neytiri stopped brushing my hair and turned me around to face her. A slight smile was on her face.

"_You could have told us the truth Celene. You are not like the others. You are home here._" Neytiri said. The guilt I was feeling lightened a bit but I still felt bad about lying.

"_Celene._" Neytiri and I turned to see Mo'at standing behind us. Neytiri helped me out and dry me off before I changed back into what I was wearing.

"_I am so sorry Mo'at. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would hate me because of my mom. We both love the Na'vi so much, you have to understand that. Please forgive me Mo'at._" I bowed my head slightly. I hear someone move and a hand brought me up to looking into wise eyes.

"_My dear you are young and you have much to learn. You are forgiven but you must do something to correct what you haven't done._" I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to tell my mom about what I could do. It's time to start telling the truth.

"_I need to tell my mom everything don't I_?" I asked and Mo'at nodded. "_Alright, I will_." I said and limped my way to where everyone was.

"_Celene, Celene you are home_!" I smiled as Mala and Dus'key made their way over to me.

"_I told you I would. Did you stay strong like I told you Mala?"_ I asked her but she looked at her feet. "_I'll take that as a no."_ I brought the two of them into a hug and smiled. "_I brought home a friend. Do you know where she is?"_ They nodded and pointed to where Junko and my mom were. My mom seemed to be studying Junko with curiosity. Junko had a wide smile and his face as my mom bent down in front of him. "Mom…there's something I need to tell you or better yet show you." My mom looked up at me and smiled. I took her hand and lead he near the river. I stood in front of her then asked the plants to move so I could show my mom. Junko came over and jumped up on shoulder. "So…I can use plants to help me and I can talk to animals. Grandma taught me since she found out I could do this. After you left she taught me every single day. We didn't tell you because….."

"I know."

"What? You know?"

"Of course I know. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice when you started to talk to Jay more? You grandmother explained it to me after that day at school." My mom told me and smiled.

"But I thought…"

"Your grandmother was the one with the powers and I was the one who filled your head with Pandora, the Na'vi, and everything else. I am so proud of you." My mom took my shoulders and brought me to her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thanks mom. For everything." I told her.

"You're welcome. Now, you have a lot of things to do young lady." I looked over at Junko and smiled.

"You have no idea."

~oOo~

"You have got to be kidding me." I looked up at the tallest tree Junko could find. "**You mean I have to climb all the way to the top**?" I asked Junko.

"**Yes you do. In order to be a prolemuris you need to climb fast and be flexible. Just like me.**" Junko did a back flip with a smile. I shook my head and approached the tree.

"**All the way?**"

"**All the way.**" Junko said and I looked up at the tree. This was going to be a long week.

~oOo~

Really short but I'm not feeling well. Depression and all. Review like always and tell me what you think. It's really crappie I know.


	15. Awaken for the next fight!

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 18! Sorry for the late update but I didn't have internet, so happy late holidays! I would like to thank those who reviewed and comforted me. I finally made it to 200 reviews, how cool is that? I decided not to let depression get the best of me. But I have something to say to all of you. I believe that the moving to a new home and the lost of a friend is taking a toll on me with stress. I feel out of place and I apologize that it reflects on my writing. I hope you all can forgive me. I hope this next chapter will be better. I am also going to take a short vacation so I can get things in order and everything under control. I hope you all understand. Thank you.

~oOo~

"_What's wrong?" I was on my back in limbo again. But something was oddly wrong. It felt if something heavy was laid upon my chest. It felt so weird and strange. Sylwanin was standing above me with her hands placed on her hips. _

"_Something's wrong. I can't describe it and…..I'm lost." I felt my eyes sting and I knew right away that it was crying but I don't understand why. I looked up at Sylwanin to see her face twisted in sadness and worry._

"_I told her it was too soon." She muttered to herself but I could hear it faintly. Was she talking about Eywa?_

"_I'm never going to find Eywa's daughter. I'm no one. Just a freak that has the uncanny ability to get into things." I said, looking up at the purple swirl sky. I wonder how far it goes…_

"_Don't say that. You are only starting your journey. You have time..." She told me but I stopped her half way but jumping to me feet._

"_Time? There is no time left! I have at most, two months before the bulldozers get to Home Tree and destroy everything! How can I learn to be a prolemuris, a viperwolf, a Thanator, and a Hammerhead in two months! I have yet proven myself as a hunter so I can have my own Banshee to ride. There isn't any time left Sylwanin!" I yelled. The weight on my chest grew heavier. _

"_Then make time. Talk to Jake and see if he can give you more time. If you say that he is the only one that can stop those things then try and talking to him. He might start to see things differently already." Sylwanin said. There was a slight jingle of bells and a singing of voices that made us turn towards the glowing tree. "Even Eywa does not wish you to give up as well." I looked up at the tree and started to walk towards the base of it. I placed my hand on the bark and felt the spot warm when I touched it. _

"_Please Eywa….I feel so lost and confused. Please…I need your help." I whispered. The world around me began to darken and I felt myself slipping._

"_**Do not give up dear child. Stay strong and wait for your time.**__"_

~oOo~

I woke up in my bed in the what ever it's called. It seems like forever and sometimes it feels like this is all a dream and the Na'vi world _is _the real world. All the people that are in my lives seem closer to me. They felt like a real family besides Mom, Max, Norm, and even Jake. Last night I was too tired to even make a video log. I keep forgetting that I have to do them every time I come out but….I just can't record anything.

"Good-morning sleepy head." My mom came into the room and ripped the covers off me. Ever since my mom and I talked about my abilities she hasn't stopped asking me questions about what I saw with Sylwanin and Eywa. She was even more excited when I told her that I was the one who had to look for Eywa's daughter. She was ecstatic about it really. She even started to watch me train with Junko sometime when the children aren't bugging her. I had to tell her that I had to keep it a secret from the Na'vi until I was ready to show them everything. Mom smiled and just sat and watched me. She even started giving me advice!

"It's too early!" I groaned, placing the pillow over my head.

"Village life starts early remember! Now get up, eat something, and get back in your other body. You said that you'd hang out with the children today after you train with Tsu'tey." I took the pillow off my head and glared at her. She laughed and went into the small kitchen. She placed a pale white packet into the microwave to heat it up. That's another thing is distaste.

The food.

The taste is worse than it looks like. At least I know where my food is coming from when I'm with the Na'vi. I slowly got up and made my way into the really small bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and went back into the kitchen. After I ate the really nasty food I went into the Link room. I looked over at Jakes link and saw that he was already inside.

"Norm, can you log me in?" I asked as I lifted the lid.

"Sure thing." He said and started to work the controls. I laid back and placed the sensors over my body then closed the lid. I closed my eyes and wait to link up with my avatar. When I started to feel the pull my heart began to beat faster with excitement. I saw swirls of mixed colors but I heard in the distance laughter and singing….I wonder what the little trouble makers are up too.

~oOo~

"_Is she awake yet?" _Mala's voice hinted with laughter went I returned to my avatar's body. I didn't smile but I continued to pretend to sleep.

"_I do not know. Her eyes moved. Does that mean she is awake?"_ Dus'key's voice was sounded next. I cracked my left eye open to see them knelling over me. I closed my eye again and opened my hand. I concentrated on the vines on the tree so that they wrapped around the girls' legs without them noticing. I quickly closed my hand, the signal for the vines to tighten and hang the girls by their one leg.

"_Ahhh!"_ they cried. I opened my eyes and laughed. "_Celene!"_ I stood up and placed my hands on their hips.

"_And what are you little ones doing?"_I asked them.

"_Tsu'tey sent us to wake you. He said to meet him at the training spot."_ Mala said.

"_Thanks girls. Later I promise I will do anything you girls want. All right?_" I asked them. The two Na'vi children nodded their heads with giant grins on their faces. I waved them good-bye after I set them down then headed to the training grounds where Tsu'tey was waiting for me.

When I got to the training ground I could see Tsu'tey launching arrow after arrow on the target until he ran out. He looked frustrated and angry for some reason but I figured that it was because of my foolish actions the past few days. I've been rash and it's like a have a death warrant or something. Tsu'tey pulled all the arrows out then placed them back in his quiver. He then picked up his staff or what ever he was swinging around. I picked up my own and sprinted over where he was. As he brought down his I forced my up to meet his so I could block his. Tsu'tey's eyes widened as I gave him a sad look. He's punishing himself.

"_Tsu'tey something's wrong. What troubles you?"_ I said stepping back. Tsu'tey's breathing came in short heaving breaths as he looked at me.

"_Nothing is wrong Celene. I am just frustrated."_ Tsu'tey reached down next to his bow and grabbed mine. He took mine into his hands and gave it to me with a shove. "_We go hunting. Be ready."_I watched the Na'vi man then leave and head towards the Home Tree.

"_**Your mate is certainly tense today.**_" Junko, the very annoying prolemuris teacher said as he came down from the trees.

"_**He is not my mate. He already has Neytiri.**_" I thought for a moment before I looked down in question. "_**What makes you think that?**_"

"_**Oh, I do not know. I just happen to overhear Sar'tan asking Moat to be your mate.**_" Junko said looking at his three fingers in a very human like action.

"_**What! When did this occur?**_" I shouted and asked at the same time. Junko was about to say something when a furious Na'vi woman bursted from the bushes with two other Na'vi woman right behind her. The two didn't seem happy, more like scared.

"_Celene you man taker!"_ The Na'vi woman screamed as she came right at me.

Oh Shit…

~oOo~

Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you like it!


	16. Man Taker Fight and Test 2!

Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter! After my long vacation I am back and ready than ever! I have a request if anyone is able to take it on. I want a Na'vi picture of Celene so I can show everyone and I would love for everyone else to see it. So, without any more delay I give you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's and the Masters. Everything else does not belong to me.**

~oOo~

"_Celene you man taker!"_ The Na'vi woman screamed as she came right at me with the two other Na'vi women behind her. The one that is screaming at me is at least a head taller than me with common black hair, dark green eyes, and she wore warriors clothes with daggers attached to her thighs. "_How dare you take my Sar'tan away from me!" _She screamed. I backed away from her and placed my hands in front of me as a of sign surrender.

"_What are you talking about? I don't even know you!"_ I said to her.

"_My name is Saige. Sar'tan was supposed to me my mate! I planned on asking him but he plans on asking you. Mo'at has already agreed. How could you take him from me!"_ Saige said.

"_I don't want Saige. I don't even like him. I don't want a mate. I have enough going on in my life and a mate is not going to be part of it for some time."_ I said to her. Saige stepped back a little ways from me then shook her head.

"_But he has all ready asked…you must accept."_ Saige muttered then fell to her knees. So we're stuck. It was quite for a while before one of Saige's friends spoke up.

"_She can challenge you!"_

"_What? What do you mean challenge? I've never heard of a challenge like this."_ I said to her.

"_That's because it's not common for someone to challenge for a mate. Usually, the pair asks together with fewer objections. Since you haven't accepted you can challenge in front of Sar'tan." _She spoke. I smiled and grabbed Saige's shoulders.

"_You and I fight, well…fake fight, you win and Sar'tan becomes your mate. He sees just how beautiful and strong you are and I'm sure he'll be impressed!"_ My stomach fluttered at the plan. Either it works or it fails horribly and I wind up as Sar'tan's mate, eww. Saige nodded and we came up with the plan. I will go to Sar'tan, pretending not have heard a word of his asking, and when he tells me whatever Saige will come and challenge me. We fight, she wins, I'm free, and she get's the man of her dreams! Perfect plan!

Once the plan was set the three Na'vi women left, leaving me with Junko to practice more on whatever he wants me to do. Lately, I've been climbing trees, jumping, flips, jumps, and everything that has to do with Prolemuris. He said that by the end of tomorrow I should be ready for my test and on to my next teacher. I'm making great time.

"_**I think you might have your test early.**_" Junko said when I jumped down from the tree.

"_**Do you really think so? I mean, acrobatics are second nature to me but do you really think that I'm ready?**_" I asked him. Junko gave me a monkey look smile then climbed up on my shoulder.

"_**I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Now, you have a plan about to be in action. Go get them!**_" Junko cheered then took off into the trees of Pandora. I shook my head then made my way towards Home Tree. Some of the children said hi to me as I walked by and so did some adults that I've gotten to know. I walked up the winding trunks that led to the upper sections. A little ways away I saw Sar'tan, Mo'at, and Tsu'tey standing together and talking. Saige and her friends were also standing a ways away talking to themselves. When they saw me they nodded and I nodded back then started to approach Sar'tan.

"_Celene! I was about to come looking for you. I have something to ask."_ The light in Sar'tan's eyes shone brightly. Deep down I feel a bit guilty that I have to crush his heart but he's not the one for me. He'll be a lot happier with Saige as his mate. I have things I have to do…

"_What?"_ I asked oblivious to his question.

"_Will you be my mate?"_ Sar'tan took my hands in his then held them over his heart. Way to make me feel even guiltier.

"_You want me to be your mate?" _I still can't believe that this is even true….

"_No! I challenge Celene for Sar'tan's mate!"_ Saige shouted then marched over to us. Sar'tan pulled me behind him and hissed.

"_No, I won't allow you to come between Celene and I! She's mine!"_ He hissed. I shook my head and stepped forward.

"_I'm not that trained as you but I accept the challenge."_ I said with a smirk. Saige met me in the middle of the area and already we've drawn quite a crowd. We circled each other and in the corner of my eye I can see Sar'tan smiling at me and Tsu'tey looking just as unpleased as before. In the back of my head and heart there is this lonely pain. The kind I felt when my mom left for Pandora all those years ago. But this….this felt much deeper, more personal.

Next thing in knew I was on my back, thrown halfway across the area. I guess Saige started while I was in my thoughts. Perfect timing in her case but for me it hurt like shit. I got to my feet and managed to duck and doge out of her way. She landed a few punches and I landed a few punches but hers seem a lot more personal. We fought for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. I guess I need more training with Tsu'tey now…

Then I was on the floor…

"_Will you surrender?"_ Saige hissed.

"_I will…I will!_" Saige got off me and marched towards Mo'at. I rubbed my arms and reminded on my knees while they talked. Saige's friends came over and said thank you to me then went over to Saige herself who was standing next to Sar'tan. He didn't even bother to look at me and that hurt.

"_You're a fool."_ I looked up to see Tsu'tey staring at me. I glared at him and got to my feet. When I did I turned and walked away. Behind me I could hear Tsu'tey walking behind me so when we were along in a secluded place where no one could see us did I turn around to face him.

He then kissed me…

His lips were warm and hard against mind. Harsh and demanding it felt so good to have them against mine. His hands pulled me against him, our bodies meeting contact in a blaze of heat. My arms wrap around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. Those lips of his tasted so good I couldn't help but let loose a small moan. The feeling in my heart was replaced with joy, happiness, and a warm feeling. When his lips left mine to travel down I couldn't help but grip those strong shoulders of his.

"_Tsu'tey…"_ He didn't respond and continued to kiss and suck at my neck. "_Tsu'tey….stop…we need to….stop."_ He didn't listen but he did realize my neck to place another hot harsh kiss on my lips. It made my knees feel weak but this felt wrong no matter how good it felt. I took a good hold of his shoulders and shoved him away, then slapped him across the face. "_Tsu'tey what the hell was that all about?"_ Tsu'tey stood there stunned with his hand in the cheek were I had slapped him. He opened his mouth to say something but instead a scream was replaced. We both turned out heads and ran towards where there was a large group crowding around. "_What's happening?"_ I asked one of the Na'vi people.

"_Mala's up there!"_ The Na'vi woman next to me pointed up to where there was a small Na'vi child crawling across a branch towards a purple flower. Junko was sitting next to it but Mala appears to not see Junko. Junko spies me and smiles. Oh shit…this can't be my test! Junko nodded then walks over to Mala then gives her a light tap. She falls but catches herself, screaming. Why you little….

I pushed people out of my way and started to climb the outside if Home Tree without anything to catch me if I fall. They called me back but I continued to climb. I could feel my body start to feel lighter and more flexible as I climbed. I grabbed the easiest things that came naturally to me and quickly made my way up towards Mala. I could feel my body stretching in till I looked down at my small hand. I had turned into a Prolemuris. When I reached the branch I locked my legs around the branch and turned back into my Na'vi self.

"_Celene! Help me!"_ Mala called. I reached out for her hand but the wind was a bit strong. Mala reached across and our fingers lightly touch.

"_Jump! Jump towards me and I'll catch you!" _I called. Mala nodded then took a deep breath. Then she jumped towards me. My knees locked around the branch as my arms embraced he small body against mine. She clung to me tightly as I slowly made my way down towards everyone. When we were safely on the ground Mala looked at me and smiled.

"_Thank you for saving me again. I seem to get in all sorts of trouble."_ Mala said and gave me a hug. What was weird for me is that she didn't question my transformation into a Prolemuris. None of them did. Once everyone was settled I went and started to look for Jake, ignoring Tsu'tey at all costs after what had happened between us in the small enclosed area.

When I did found Jake he was practicing with his bow a few ways away from Home Tree. When I approached him he turned and gave me a smile.

"Hey Celene, how's life as a Na'vi? We haven't talked much since we started training with different teachers." Jake said. When I didn't say anything he placed his bow on his back and came closer towards me. "Celene is something wrong?"

"We need to talk Jake. It's about what you know with Selfridge and Quaritch about bulldozing Home Tree down?" Jake's face fell as he faced me. This was now or never.

~oOo~

And there you have it! Another chapter and I want to say thank you to animechick113 for being an awesome beta so far and she is the best for helping me with all my horrid grammar and spelling. So, thank you and thank you to all those you've pushed me this far for we're almost to 20 chapters! Awesome. Once again, thank you.


	17. No April Fool'sNotice!

Hello everyone and no, this isn't a prank like I did last year but this is a notice. I am in the process of getting a new computer so until then, there will be no updates. Also, my birthday is coming up, April 16th, so wish me a happy birthday.

As soon as I get my new computer I will be typing away but there probably won't be any until….May, mid May I think. Also, it's near the end of the year and I do get out of school in May so, I will try my best. I hope you all understand and I thank you for putting up with this. You all are the best reviewers!

-Lightan117


	18. Truth

Hello everyone and welcome back! This chapter should be long and I hope it's up to your expectations. In this chapter we start seeing more of Eywa's daughter! OMG! I want to thank those who wished me a happy birthday and reviewed the chapter. So, THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~oOo~

"What are you talking about Celene?" Jake asked as soon as the question came out of my mouth.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You've been giving the RDA information about the Home Tree! They're going to destroy this place Jake! By doing that you're setting every one of these Na'vi people up for death row! This is their home Jake! How would you feel if someone knew how to blow up the earth and yet have no knowledge of it?" I shouted at him.

"Celene, you don't understand. This is none of your business, it's mine. Now back off." Jake turned to walk away but I wouldn't let him. I moved one of the plants to trap his legs from moving. He's not walking off that easy. "Celene let me go."

"No. We're not done talking." I hissed at him.

"Celene. Let. Me. Go." Jake warned but I didn't pay any attention to his threat.

"What did they offer Jake, the same usual money or power? Was it easy for them for you to except the offer or did you actually think about it?" I paused for a moment, looking down at his blue legs, of course. "They offered to get your legs back didn't they?"

"It's none of your business Celene. You wouldn't understand even if I told you. All your life you've had a perfect life while people like me had to struggle and life with what we got." Jake said. "This isn't real Celene! This isn't you or me! We're living in barrowed bodies that were grown from test tubes for God's sake! You're the one that doesn't understand what's really going on here!"

"You think I don't know that? I've never had a perfect life Jake. But that doesn't mean I'll go and destroy someone's home! You have this one chance to walk again Jake but in a different body with a different perspective but you're ruining it! If you continue this…do you really think that jar head of an asshole will give you your legs back?" I asked him. Jake was silent for a moment, thinking on me words before he looked up at me. His eyes were different now. They didn't hold the fire I had seen when he's training or trying to learn something new. His eyes were that of sadness and regret.

"Why do you care so much Celene? You seem to take everyone's problems and add them to your own. Why?" Jake asked me. I stepped closer towards him until we were only a few feet apart.

"I really don't have an answer for that Jake. To me, it feels like I have a responsibility to these people, to protect them. There something here for us Jake. We just have to look for it." I told him. "And the answer for your first question is that I care because you're like an older brother to me. I was an only child whose mother was never there. I was picked on because of my genetic mutation. I didn't have people stand up for me until I met your brother and Norm. They accepted me for whom and what I was." I said and placed a hand on his cheek. "When I met your brother and Norm I finally felt wanted. I had two brothers I could rely on and be there for me when I need them. They didn't care what I was or what I looked like, they were there for me. When Tommy passed, I knew that he would want me to continue on and stay strong. The one thing you two share is that your hearts are bigger than your brains. "We both chuckled."I know your starting to care about this place Jake. I can see it with my own two white eyes. At first you thought this was just another planet but now…you've found something that you've never experienced in your life and you want to be a part of it. So, you have two options Jake Sully. One, you can continue with the RDA and be their lap dog or two, you can stay with us. For that reason, you need to come up with that yourself. There are times where I don't have all the answers." Jake suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, which I returned. I felt him shutter against my neck as I felt something wet touch my skin. I released his legs and fell to the ground holding him while he cried softly, the big baby.

"I miss him so much Celene. I feel like I'm letting him down somehow and yet, this is me, not him. My choices but this is his Avatar body." Jake said to me quietly,

"It feels wrong but you're the one living it. I'm not telling you what choices to make Jake. I just want you to see this picture from a different side. The RDA isn't all butterflies and gumdrops. Please understand this Jake." I whispered to him. "I miss Tommy too Jake." The two of us stayed like that for a little while until Jake composed himself before standing up. He said that he needed to think things over before deciding on anything. I nodded my head and said that I needed to do something before dinner. Jake said good-bye then took off. As for me, I headed towards the forest where a certain cat is.

~oOo~

"**Vergi, come out, I know you're watching me!**" I called out into the forest when I arrived at the place where I first met the Masters. I have a few questions for the overgrown kitty cat.

"**Please do not call me that.**" I turned around to see Vergi cleaning his paws on a large rock.

"**I'll say it again if you don't explain to me what happened back at Home Tree. I know for a fact that I turned into a Prolemuris but the Na'vi people didn't say anything about it. Start talking cat, this hidden riddles and metaphors are getting old.**" I crossed my arms and glared at the cat.

"**I may have forgotten to mention a few things in the beginning, that's all.**" Vergi said.

"**Such as?**"

"**Until you finish all the trials or tests, as you call them, no one can see you transform into your animal self. What they actually see is your enhanced abilities to run, jump, climb and so on. There are six tests, two you've already completed, but since time is running out I suggest you move it along and spend less time with lover boy and more time with your teachers.**" Vergi said giving me a cat like smirk.

"**Anything else?**" I asked him.

"**Two things actually, no, make that three things.**" Vergi's voice turned serious. "**First, once you've completed all of your tests there will be one final one that is very important. It will show us and Eywa what you've learned while in our presence. Second, there will be a time when you must make difficult choices so **_**pick**_** very carefully. Not only will it affect you but those around you as well. I suggest spending more time with your teachers while dreaming. Sleep is overrated anyway. And third,**" Vergi jumped down and sat directly in front of me. "**You might want to brush up on the past few days. Something happened too soon so I suggest you figure it out before the bulldozers arrive. Time, Celene, is the one thing that is not on your side. All fun and games must come to an end if you want to save lives. Not everyone can be saved if you don't start looking!**" Vergi's voice made my blood run cold and fear to form in the pit of my stomach.

"**But how do I start looking? No one, so far, as told me where to look for her! How can I find someone if I don't know where to start? She could be dead for all we know! Why me?**" I asked.

"**She's not dead, she's very much alive. She's very close Celene. Close your eyes and look from the forest's point of view. They have no eyes and yet they see all. You gift is no accident! Use it.**" Vergi said then drifted his eyes to behind me. "**It seems your new teacher has arrived.**" I turned around to see Jan'a, the viper wolf master, sitting on one of the other rocks.

"**Vergi, Eywa would like a word with you.**" Jan'a said with no emotion in her voice.

"**I will go right away. Keep up the work Celene. Don't stop.**" Vergi bowed then left. I stared a little while longer where Vergi vanished into the forest. His words echoed long within my mind, creating questions with unsolved answers. Things have gotten complicated.

"**Tomorrow we will start your next lesson. We'll be going deep into the forest so be ready. Do not bring anything for you will only be able to rely on your animal instinct to help you.**" Jan'a said.

"**I will meet you back here tomorrow then.**" I said and bowed to her. Jan'a bowed back then left. Once she was gone I sat down in the clearing and thought on Vergi's words. _Close your eyes and look from the forest's point of view._ What does he mean? What can the forest see that I can't?

Then I got an idea.

I sat up straight, closed my eyes and concentrated my breathing. Little by little I felt something shift or move around me. The air took on a different smell and pressure around me and the ground felt…different. It felt like the area took a step back. When I opened my eyes the forest appeared to _be_ different. I stood up and looked – "Oh, my God! My body!" my body was still sitting on the ground in the same position. I looked down at my hands to see that they were transparent! I looked like a ghost! "This so reminds me of that old TV show I used to watch. I think it was called Avatar: The Last Air bender. This is so cool!"

"_Celene! Celene, wake up!"_ That was Tsu'tey voice! I looked back at my body and decided that I would be fine so long as I didn't take too much time. I turned back around and ran with remarkable speed towards Tsu'tey voice. I was led back to the cave where Tsu'tey took care of me during my first transformation. I watched as I gasped for air, shaking. Tsu'tey grabbed me, holding me against his rock hard body that, I really have to admit, is pretty hot to look at. His worry grew when I didn't wake. I watched as he brought his queue and…no…no that can't be! That idiot! What was he thinking! He…he can't…oh Eywa…what am I gonna do?

I watched as the scene unfolded. Tsu'tey held me against him with such a sweet and caring embrace that I felt the need to cry. He patted my hair down and smile when I opened my eyes. In my chest I felt this…warm feeling. I didn't hurt but it felt oddly good. I reached over and stroked Tsu'tey cheek, even though my hand went right through it.

"_Mommy! Where are you mommy?"_ A child's voice echoed from outside the cave. I turned away from the scene in front of me and left the cave. I followed the child's voice until I almost ran into her. She is a small little thing with white hair. I couldn't see her eyes because she ran ahead of me. "Hey! Wait!" I called out then went after her. The Na'vi child continued to run ahead of me, always out of reach but within my eye sight. I wonder if she had white eyes like mine. The little girl giggled then disappeared from view. I picked up pace, an invisible string pulling me forward. I had to catch her. I have to.

When I managed to catch up to her the girl wasn't running anymore. We were in a large green field that you see in dreams of movies that has a large shady tree with a reflecting pool under it. But this tree is a Tree of Souls, a sacred tree that looked over the pool. A gentle breeze blew passed me, a sweet scent in the air. My white hair blowing past me in the wind, the child was leaning over the pond whose water almost looked like a mirror because the water was so still, reflecting the image of the girl. The color was a shade of silver with a tint of blue. When I got closer I noticed that there were two reflections instead of one.

"_Mommy I played with Neytiri and Tsu'tey again today. They were very happy to see me again."_ The girl spoke out loud to the other reflection. The reflection was that of an older woman with the same white hair as the girl. The woman was beautiful and slender than other Na'vi women I've seen. The woman whispered into the little girls' ear, making her giggle. _"Yes, Tsu'tey is very handsome but he's promised to another mommy. Vergi was making fun of me on the way back."_

"_That is because you could not stop talking about the boy." _I turned around to see a younger version of Vergi walking towards the girl. The girl picked up her head and smiled. Vergi sat behind the girl, purring when she started to pet his head. "_Another beautiful day, My Lady. Your daughter grows more like you every day."_ My Lady? Wait a minute…is that reflection…Eywa?

"_Before I forget, I wanted to tell mommy that I had a dream last night."_ Both the reflection and Vergi stopped to look at the girl. I approached, sitting only a few feet away from them, so I could hear then better. The woman's lips moved but I couldn't hear a word she said. "_These strange…things came here. Some were nice while some others were mean. They carried…strange things that were loud and powerful. It scared me but I saw myself. I was older and braver. You weren't there mommy but I knew you were. Vergi was there too and so were Neytiri and Tsu'tey and Mo'at and everyone else. It…was strange." _I froze…what was this girl talking about? Has she been watching me? Has she been closer to me than I think?

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up and the once clear sky turned dark and gray. The girl's face turned scared and stood along with Vergi and Eywa. Something was in the sky and it started to scare me too. The woman shouted something to the girl and she shook her head.

"_NO! I won't leave you!"_ The girl shouted. The woman looked at Vergi who nodded, taking hold of the girl's hand with his tail, pulling her along. "_No! Mommy needs my help!"_ The woman then was gone. The wind picked up, the ground shook, and everything turned into a nightmare. Vergi moved with the girl but she fell, screaming. From where I stood it looked like something grabbed a hold of her foot, dragging her upon the ground. I felt something deep within my chest, almost like a panic feeling, and then I started to run towards the girl. I took a hold of her hand to stop her moving, and then pulled her behind me. Whatever had he leg let go then the sound of gun fire broke through the loud wind. There were shouts of soldiers, screams of Na'vi, and things sounded like hell. The girl gripped my hand and I looked down.

She looked like me.

In this girls' eyes were the same fear I had when I was her age, the feeling of being unsecure, afraid, and not important. She clung to my hand, tightening her grip on my hand. "_Don't leave me Celene. I don't want to be alone."_ The girl said to me.

"_I won't. I promise. Just keep holding my hand." _I told her. I pushed the girl in front of me and looked forward, unafraid. "YOU WON'T GET HER! YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" I said a line from a bunch of movies but at this time it seemed appropriate. The wind blew harder and the sounds did too. The ground shook and it started to crumble from underneath me.

"_CELENE!"_ The girl shouted as I fell deeper into the darkness.

~oOo~

There you guys have it, another chapter with some interesting things happening. I hope you all enjoyed it so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!


	19. A Heart Speaks

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you for all those who favorite and reviewed Eywa's Daughter. I just want to say that we are halfway through the story so that means we only have a few more chapters to go! Without much to say except that I'm sorry for the late update. In August, however, I will try to update early if not you will have to wait until the following month or a very late update. School will be starting that month so that's way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's and everything else that does not belong to James Cameron. I would be ecstatic if I did. Please excuse the mistakes and spelling errors.**

~oOo~

I woke up back in the shack.

I pushed the link unit top up so I could climb out. Norm was just coming in from the outside when I saw me get out. He gave me a look, dropped what he had in his hands then came over to me. He took my arm and helped me back towards my cot to lie down. My head felt so light and I really didn't feel so good.

"Dr. Augustine!" Norm called out as soon as the sound of the door opened. My body felt so strange….and oddly enough numb. What's going on with me? I hear footsteps and my mom asking Norm what's wrong with me. "I don't know. I walked in as soon as she was getting out of the link. What's wrong with her?" Norm asked with a worried voice. I kept looking at the floor as my mom knelt down in front of me. My mom took my head in her hands then forced me to look at her.

"Her eyes are dilated, her breathing is heavy…lay her down I'll be right back." My mom told Norm who nodded. When my mom left the room Norm gently made me lay on my cot.

"Be right back. Keep your eyes open." Norm said then disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned with a damp washrag I his hands. He placed the cool washrag over my forehead and I felt a lot better now that the cool cloth was on my forehead.

"Move." My mom said as Norm moved to the side. My mom knelt back down to my level then rubbed an alcohol wipe on my arm before sticking me with a six inch needle. I winced at the pain, groaning when my mom told me to suck it up. "Celene, you need to tell me what you did today. Did you over train with Tsu'tey? Did you fall or something? Did you do anything that would make your heart over work?" My mom asked. I couldn't tell her. I want to and maybe it would loosen this feeling in my chest but I can't. She can't know. Not yet at least.

"No…not that I can think of. I played with the kids and talked to Jake before I went for a walk." I breathed in then breathed out. "I'm fine mom. Really I am. Maybe I just need to take things slow." I told the biggest lie to her. Mom gave me a look the kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep. Call if you need anything." My mom said the left the room. Norm gave me a gentle smile then left too. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. As of late, I have to admit, I haven't been sleeping at all. I find it hard to fall asleep at night when I'm in here and not at Home Tree. It feels so odd and yet Home Tree is more of a home to me than earth ever was. This world…is something.

Once I finally got to sleep I woke up back in my avatar body with a major headache. It felt like the first time I had a few drinks with Tom and Norm when we graduated from training. I'm such a lightweight it wasn't even funny when I woke up the next morning. I will never touch another beer or liquor ever again. I looked around to see that I was alone, in the forest, at night, without my weapons or anything like that. Great. Just great.

"**You look tired.**" Jan'a spoke from behind me, rubbing her cheek against mine, her own way of comforting me.

"**Ever since I came here people want something out of me. My life was never this difficult when I lived on earth. Now I have three other tests to perform and train with the other masters. I won't have time before the bulldozers get here.**" I said to her, ignoring the fact that the two of us were alone in the forest.

"**All things take time. You will get things done. I promise you. Now, go and get your things. You will not be returning to home tree until you are finished with your training. All the masters agreed that you must focus and not worry about those around you.**" Jan'a said.

"**I don't know that I can leave. Tsu'tey is my teacher and Mo'at said I have to train with him. How am I supposed to leave?**" I asked her.

"**Don't worry about that. Eywa…sent a message to Mo'at about you. Everything is taken care of. As for Tsu'tey…I have no answers for you about that. Go and meet me by the river when you're ready. Until then.**" Jan'a said then ran off. I sighed, got to my feet, and walked back to home tree.

When I got back to Home Tree everyone, well, most of everyone was asleep in their hammocks while some of the others were awake. Mo'at was talking with Tsu'tey as I neared them, thinking over what I was going to say to them about leaving. I looked around to memorize everything around me so that I don't forget all the happy times I've had here. I won't be coming back here for a while.

"_Celene, you have come back._" Mo'at spoke when she saw me. I smiled at her but when I looked at Tsu'tey I couldn't help but think back to what I saw when I was…dreaming I guess. I felt my face heat up and I had to look away from the 'look' he was giving me. "_It seems you will be leaving us for a while. Eywa is sending you on a passage I see._" Mo'at said. A passage? Really?

"_Yes…er…Eywa visited me the other night saying I have to…er…do something I really can't explain but I promise that I will return as soon as I can._" I told her. Mo'at gave me a look then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"_No need to explain dear child. This is between you and Eywa and I wish you the best of luck._" Mo'at said.

"_Thank you Mo'at._"

"_Don't thank me yet child for I have asked Tsu'tey to come with you so you can train with him as well._" Mo'at said. My eyes widened as I looked over at Tsu'tey who had no expression at all.

"_But he can't come! He…he…oh alright then._" I said then looked over at Tsu'tey. "_Go and get whatever you want to bring. We won't be coming back until I'm finished so it's going to be a while. I'll meet you in front of Home Tree when I'm finished." _I said then went to get my things. I climbed up to where I hide my things that I've collected. I gathered a pack of herbs, a few pieces of fruit, a luck charm Mala and Dus'key had given to me, and a few bandages. I strapped on my dagger, arrows, and bow then went to where Mala and Dus'key slept. Their parents allowed me to say good bye to them while they slept before I headed for the front of Home Tree.

Tsu'tey was waiting for me by the time I made it into the front. His eyes looked me over, never straying far from my eyes, always looking into them with such intensity. But…this, what we feel for each other, cannot be. He's promised to another and the life I have, it's too dangerous for anyone to get close to. I must focus on my task at hand.

"_Ready to go?_" I asked him.

"_Yes. Lead the way._" He said. I took a deep breath and led him to where I am to meet Jan'a. She is so going to be pleased that I have company.

~oOo~

"**We're bringing who?**" I knew Jan'a wouldn't be pleased about Tsu'tey. "**There is no reason to bring him Celene. He will get in the way, question everything, and what's worse, he will hinder your training with the other Masters!**" Jan'a nearly shouted. I looked over at Tsu'tey who is watching me talk to a viperwolf he nearly attacked when he saw her. I had to explain to him that the viperwolf 'commanded by Eywa, was here to lead me to my training. He didn't look so convinced but he backed off., for now at least.

"**You think I didn't think of this before? Mo'at thought it would be better if he went with me so he's here! We'll just have to deal with it. I don't want him here as much as you do.**" I told her. Jan'a growled then sighed.

"**Fine. We have a lot of ground to cover. Once we get to the place we will make camp and your training will begin. Let's just hope he won't get in the way. We do not stop until we reach the area.**" Jan'a said the jumped down from where she sat. I turned to Tsu'tey and explained to him what is going to happen. He really didn't like this plan but I told him that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. I gave him two options actually. One; he could listen to what I told him and follow me or two; he could go back to Home Tree and leave me to what I have to do. Tsu'tey looked at me, I mean really looked at me before he gave me his answer.

"_Where you go, I go._" He said; his voice was dark, deep, and husky as ever that it sent a shiver up and down my spine. I quickly turned around, not allowing him to see my face, and then quickly followed Jan'a across the river and deep into the forest.

We didn't stop at night and we continued all through the following day too. We stopped for breaks and such but other than that we didn't stop. Tsu'tey was oddly quiet as we walked behind Jan'a.

"_Tsu'tey…we need to talk_." I said finally after the truth has been eating away at me for a while now.

"_About?_" He replied.

"_A while ago I needed to…think about a few things that happened in the past. Things I really couldn't recall because it was fuzzy to me. And, when, I did find what I was trying to remember I saw something that shouldn't have happened._" I said then looked over my shoulder at him.

"**We'll stop here for a break.**" Jan'a called from in front of us. "**Tell him.**" She said then ran off. When we were alone I turned towards Tsu'tey and looked at him, afraid of what I'll hear from him.

"_Why did you come after me when the thanator followed me? You could've left me to die since you really don't like me all the much but you came after me, to look for me and possibly even save me. Why?_'" I asked him. Tsu'tey sighed, cursed, then sat down

"_The reason why I went after you was because…was because…was because I have feeling for you Celene Augustine. Not at first but slowly I have seen what you do, what effect you have on others, and how you change the hearts of many. Something is drawing me to you Celene Augustine and I cannot stop it no matter how much I know it is wrong, I simply cannot._" Tsu'tey stood up and took my by the arms. _"Everything about you makes me feel for you deeper each day. When you were gone all I saw was you. Your eyes and hair were everywhere and all I saw was your face. Your voice haunted my dream, calling me to find you, and all I could do was follow._" His eyes held so much as he looked into me. His eyes kept going deeper and deeper, looking for something that shouldn't be there but it was. We can't do this. It's wrong. It's forbidden. **(A/N: Remember, time has passed between so their feelings have grown over time. Just wanted to clear that up in case you don't understand why he's practically saying he loves her.)**

"_Tsu'tey you connected your queue with mine and you belong to another!_" I cried out and shoved him away. "_I didn't even have a choice in the matter! You shouldn't have done that! It's wrong and I don't even like you!_" It was a lie. I told him a lie, hoping that he would believe it.

Tsu'tey stood there, stilling looking at me before he stepped closer to me, taking my chin in his hand to make me look up at him. "_You're lying Celene._" He said. "_No matter what you say, your eyes will always tell me the truth no matter how many lies your mouth tells me._" He said as his mouth descended upon mine.

"_Tsu'tey…_" His lips pressed to mine in a heated kiss. A spark came between us, igniting a fire between us as our mouths moved against each other. His lips pressed deeper and hungrier as I kissed him back with everything I left for him. Our lips continued to move, matching each other as we clung to each other, our arms wrapped around one another. "_Tsu'tey…we can't._" Tears leaked from my eyes as I buried my face in his chest after I willed myself away from his addicting lips. Never before have I wanted something so badly only to have to let it go. All my life I always had to stay away and never get close to people because of my gift. But now, I want to be selfish, I want Tsu'tey, I want a happy ending like all those Disney movies I watched as a child.

"_Yes we can._" Tsu'tey made me look at him so we could wipe my tears away. "_If only for a moment I want to allow this feeling I have for you, to know that you feel the same for me as well. Just for this moment, until we are forced to go back let us stay like this, to allow ourselves this one happiness and when we do go back we'll go our separate ways."_ Tsu'tey said actually giving me a smile as he rested his forehead against mine.

"_But will we able to let go? When that time comes will you allow yourself to let me go?_" I asked him but Tsu'tey kissed me again but harder this time and more passionate. He wanted to quite my questioning, leave me weak kneed and breathless when he pulled away. He didn't answer me when he did; he just continued to look at me with eyes that made a new set of tears appear. Never has anyone looked at me like that and it felt so good to have that happen.

"_No tears, not with me._" He said and wrapped me in a tight hug. After a while we pulled away just as Jan'a came back from wherever she left to go do.

"**Ready to move?**" She asked me. I nodded my head and placed my hand in Tsu'tey's.

"**Ready.**" I said. Jan'a looked between us, at our linked hands, then smiled before turning around and moved on.

We continued to walk for another two days before we reached a wide meadow with a Tree of Souls in the middle of it. Nothing like the Mother of all the Tree of Souls but it was pretty big. Tsu'tey and I set up camp a little ways away from the tree so we could have a fire without worrying about burning it. Jan'a told us to get some rest, mostly me, because training begins in the morning followed by Tsu'tey's training.

"**I am going to go hunt. I will see you in the morning.**" Jan'a said then ran off. I cleared my space where I would be sleeping then looked over at Tsu'tey who was looking up at the stars.

"_It's different now that you're away from Home Tree isn't?" _I asked him, mirroring how he was lying down. _"When I first came here I swore there weren't as many stars as I have seen on earth. Earth may be my home but Pandora is certainly a world worth saving._" I said, mostly to myself but Tsu'tey turned towards me.

"_What do you mean, worth saving? What happened to your world?_" Tsu'tey asked. I explained to him about how our world is dying because of the overpopulation, poison in our waters, almost of our trees are gone, and people have to wear oxygen masks due to the fact that our air is even polluted. Tsu'tey gave me a disgusted look then returned his eyes back towards the stars.

"_Your world sounds dead._" He said. He's right actually. Earth is dead. People are suffering and even if we were to try and help restore what Earth was originally was it would take years or maybe centuries before half of the mishaps and mistakes are corrected. Scientists, right this moment, are trying to find a way to keep the oxygen from disappearing. And they still haven't found a way in five years since the dramatic decline in oxygen and increase in carbon dioxide.

"_Yeah, it is._" I said then closed my eyes. "_Night Tsu'tey._"

"_Sleep well Celene._" He said to me in a soft voice. I smiled and allow myself to slip back into my real body.

~oOo~

"_Celene! Celene can you hear me? Celene wake up!"_ My mom's voice echoed in my foggy mind. When I managed to open my eyes I saw everyone, including Jake, looking over me with worried eyes. My body felt so heavy and weak…

"Mom...what happened? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I asked them. My mom helped me is up and look around.

"When I came in to check on you at first I thought you were sleeping but when I tried to wake you, you didn't. Your mind…we scanned it to see that it was just like what it would look like when you're in the link." Mom explained. Whoops, I forgot to tell them about that.

"That's because I was actually. After my first sync with my avatar I went to sleep after dinner so when I did go to sleep I woke up in my avatar body. Confusing I know but I can use my avatar body when I'm asleep with the use of the link. Of course, I have no idea if it is bad or good for me or maybe even dangerous but it just happens. I have no control over it." I explained to them. They all gave me a look then said I had to be more careful. Jake went back to sleep along with Norm and Trudy. Mom helped me into our small kitchen area where she got me something to eat.

"You're wasting away Celene. You spend more time taking care of your avatar than the body you have here. It's not healthy." She said then handed me a white packet full of goo. Yuck!

"Sorry mom but…" I wanted to tell her. Tell her about what I'm doing and how I need her support more than ever but I can't. Just Telling Tsu'tey might hinder my search but he's stuck with me now. My mom is left in the dark as usual. "What I'm doing now is more important but I understand what you're saying. I'll try and keep an eye on my human self and yet still take care of what I'm doing. I can't tell you much but what I can tell you is that what I'm doing now might save the Na'vi people from the RDA. I have to keep going." I told her. My mom sat down next to me, smiled, and then placed a hand on my cheek.

"I understand. This mission you're on is important but that doesn't mean from time to time you don't ask for some help. I'm here for you Celene and whatever you decided I know you'll do the right thing. I believe in you." She said. I smiled at her and gave her a hug we haven't shared since I arrived. I love my mom. She's the best mom I could ever have and I couldn't have asked for more.

~oOo~

There you have it guys. Not the end just the end of this chapter. I really didn't like the Tsu'tey part so please tell me what you think. I have some serious writers block so please forgive me if I don't update. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	20. Author's Note about REDONE!

Hey everyone, I just want everyone to know that as of right now I am going back and redoing all the chapters. Whenever there is an update from me it's because I finished working on a chapter. So far I have the first and second chapter done and I want everyone to know that it is slow work but I am trying my best. Thank you to those who are just joining this growing family and thank you to those who have been here since the begining. This story will remain complete until I catch up with the last chapter and then from there I will be updating. Hope you all enjoy the redone and if you have any advice to give me, message me or review will the progress. Thank you all!

~Lightan117


End file.
